To Hogwarts, With Love
by ataraxis
Summary: HPSS slash - Chp 17 now added. Complete! Harry goes undercover at Hogwarts, as someone totally different, to find the new Dark Lord, and finds himself falling in love with his nemesis, Severus Snape.
1. Emma Malsby

Title: To Hogwarts, With Love  
Pairing: HP/SS  
Rating: M  
Genre: Action/Intrigue, Romance, Drama, Humor  
Beta: Thanks go to Sansa, she was most excellent in her suggestions and corrections.  
Disclaimer: Not mine, no money made. I'll return the characters just slightly tarnished and a bit ruffled.  
Summary: Harry goes undercover at Hogwarts, as someone totally different, to find the new Dark Lord, and finds himself falling in love with his nemesis, Severus Snape.

_**Chapter 1: Emma Malsby**_

"Welcome to fifth year Charms. I know you'll all do well and that this year will be fun for you and me. Now everyone take a seat and get out your texts for class."

Harry would love to have introduced himself as "Potter, Harry Potter" on the first day of classes at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but knew that even though very few of the young wizards and witches present would understand the reference, those that were Muggleborn might, and he didn't need rumors floating around as to the real reason he was at the school teaching Charms.

Harry smirked to himself as his class settled down as he prepared to teach them their first lesson of the school year. The real reason he was in the classroom was that he had been hired by Dumbledore to investigate the possibility of another rising Dark Lord who had been recruiting students as young as third years to his cause.

The Order of the Phoenix was the only organisation outside the Auror division that knew Harry's real profession was that of a secret agent. So far in Harry's young career he had gone undercover in Budapest to infiltrate a dragon smuggling ring, then in Cairo, Egypt working as a counterfeit galleon buyer. Each operation had so far been successful. Of course, his success was mostly in thanks to his unknown metamorphmagus ability that he had discovered in his seventh year, thanks to an accident in doing a Transfiguration assignment with Ron and Hermione. The two previous undercover roles had required him to slightly alter his looks, since his notorioty as Harry Potter would have been a hinderance more than a help.

Even now, he wasn't present at the school as Harry Potter, but as Emma Malsby a red-haired, brown-eyed forty year old woman. Harry wanted to be so different from his usual undercover look, that he willingly sacrificed his comfort as a man to become a woman for the term. Of course, he honestly hoped it was just for the fall term, and that he would find the list of student supporters and their leader before the winter holidays arrived.

So far, the only person who knew he was Emma Malsby, was the headmaster. Not even Professor McGonagall or Professor Snape knew who she truly was. Albus hadn't wanted anyone to be aware of her identity so that his cover was perfect and undetectable. So far, he had passed inspection with the staff and no one suspected.

As the first class got underway, Harry as Emma presented a cheerful, calm demeanor to her students, hoping to lure the fifth year Slytherin and Ravenclaw students into her confidence. Many in this class were suspected of already being in league with the new Dark Lord, and he hoped to lull them into thinking she could be their friend. He knew it was deceitful and underhanded, but when it came to evil ways, he wasn't above using whatever method he needed to find out the truth.

Harry just hoped his plan worked, otherwise Dumbledore would be reduced to using mass administration of Veritaserum to the student body without the Ministry's approval. He didn't want it to come to that.

Of course, Harry had thought it would be better to have himself enrolled as a student within one of the houses suspected of harboring the majority of new Dark Lord supporters, but Dumbledore had been ambivilant of such an idea. He believed it gave Harry very little authority with the staff if he were caught spying on the other kids. Harry certainly didn't want to be placed in the same position he had been in his school days when he had often received preferential treatment. He couldn't take the chance of alienating the children he was setting out to befriend.

Harry's main job, along with the other professors that school year was to gather a list of possible supporters, find the weakest link, sway them to the side of the light, and hopefully have them spy for the Order.

So far, all that was known of the new rising leader for the dark was that he was young and allegedly powerful. Not as powerful as Harry or Albus Dumbledore, but very influential and charming; just as Tom Riddle had been. Harry had his suspicions of who the new leader was, and even Snape had thought the idea was possible when Emma had presented it at the faculty meeting a few days ago. Harry had been shocked that Snape had agreed with any idea of his, but then realised quickly that because Snape didn't know that Emma was Harry, Snape was actually being pleasant, especially since none of the students were around to witness it.

Because of that one brief moment, Harry had decided to undertake a side project while he was undercover; he would get to known the irrascible Potions Master. Of course, Harry knew that if the man ever found out who Emma really was, Harry would likely be a dead man and chopped up into potions ingredients. Severus Snape's hatred of all things Harry Potter was still in effect, even now, four years after Harry had killed Voldemort and left school.

That day Harry took notice, with the exception of the first and second year students, of those who kept to themselves and those who seemed overly outgoing. He needed to know which tactic to take with which students, the role of quiet confidant to those who were studious and withdrawn, or outgoing, fun-loving pal to those who were popular.

He noticed overall, most of the students seemed to find Emma Malsby to be an unassuming witch who had no ties to any house within Hogwarts, as Albus had announced at the Feast the night before that she had attended Beauxbatons.

Harry was rather proud of the Emma he had created, she was a woman of average height, but her figure was slim yet not boyish in nature. Her red hair was long and glossy, and she wore light gold wire-rimmed glasses, not dissimilar to the ones he himself would wear. The glasses framed warm cocoa-brown eyes that appeared luminous, which he likened to his own emerald green. Harry thought she resembled a possible alternative mixture of his parents, if they had lived long enough to have more children.

* * *

After the day's classes were over and her office hours were completed, Emma made an appearance at dinner in the Great Hall and at some inner urging of Harry's subconcious, took the seat next to his old nemesis, Severus Snape.

Emma was greeted with a slight nod of his head and she in turn graced him with a slight, discreet smile, hoping to encourage the taciturn man to engage in some conversation.

Harry was astounded that his Emma personna was doing so well with the other professors in such a short amount of time, especially Professor Snape, as he had always thought the other man lacking in social graces. But Severus Snape was turning out to be a delightful surprise as he started asking questions about Hogwart's newest teacher with little prompting from 'Emma.'

"Headmaster Dumbledore hasn't mentioned much about you Professor Malsby, other than what was mentioned a few days ago at our staff meeting. Where do you hail from?"

Harry watched as Snape barely turned his head away from his dinner and the Slytherin table in front of them. Harry also noticed that Snape hardly moved his lips as he spoke in his quiet, smooth tones.

"Surrey originally, before my parents shipped me off to Beauxbatons, which was where my grandmother had gone to school. They had felt that was safest, what with the former Dark Lord having been so prominently on the rise here during that time. Since then, I've spent time traveling around the globe, learning about people and magic," spoke Emma in her husky voice. Harry constantly had to pay attention when he spoke, so as to not slip back into his normal voice. It was the one thing he couldn't modify with his metamorphmagus ability, and he couldn't chance using magic to camoflauge his normal tones.

"Ah, if it weren't for my teaching here at Hogwarts, I would have enjoyed traveling around to foreign places and learning more about Potions and Dark Arts. Was Charms your only interest in your travels, or have you mastered other areas of magical practice?" Severus asked Emma casually, but Harry detected a hint of deep-seated curiosity in the words.

Emma toyed with the food on her plate and Harry wondered how best to answer such a question without giving anything away. "I've an interest in Potions, like yourself, along with Defense Against Dark Arts, as well as Transfiguration. I guess you could say I'm a well rounded w... witch." Emma cast a friendly smile in Snape's direction and blinked in surprise as Harry watched the man opposite her smile timidly in return. Harry thought that if he hadn't been seated he would have fallen over at such an unexpected and rare sight. He knew Severus Snape had crooked, yellowing teeth, but aside from that imperfection the smile made the corner of the older man's eyes crinkle and his whole face changed and seemed to be lit from within.

Harry's breathing hitched and he felt he had received a wonderful gift of that smile, especially considering its rarity. Emma smiled delightedly in return and Harry watched as Snape blushed with pleasure. And in that moment, it dawned on Harry that Severus Snape had become smitten with Emma Malsby.


	2. Under My Skin

**Chapter 2: Under My Skin**_  
By ataraxis_

Harry had no idea what to do with the information his brain had processed all those nights ago at dinner in the Great Hall. Snape being smitten by Emma was an unexpected surprise. Harry wasn't sure who to talk to, if anyone, about this. For on the one hand, Harry was happy that Severus was liking him...her, and not treating him...'Damn it'...her, like a pariah.

Harry felt like he was almost getting a split personality because of this potentially awkward situation.

On the other, he couldn't pursue a friendship with Snape while being duplicitous about who he was and why he was there at Hogwarts. It was false and he didn't want to start a false relationship with a man who had already lived most of his life that way.

Harry knew that he was becoming obsessed. One smile from a man who had long hated him had him drowning in a sea of guilt. For Harry desired to get to know Severus Snape in a way being Harry would never allow him, hoping that once Severus came to like him based on his personality, which he hadn't altered all that much in his role as Emma Malsby, that gender issues would not stand in the way of a potential friendship once Harry's assignment was over. But Harry knew that he was just deluding himself with such thoughts and decided that the one person who did know who he was in this entire school would be the one he had to talk this over with.

Harry braced himself for his nightly chat with Albus Dumbledore by pouring a healthy measure of Butterbeer and downing it in one swift go. Harry looked at himself in the mirror and saw the reflection of Emma staring back at him. Harry smiled bitterly at what he saw. He had once been proud of his creation of Emma, now he almost despised her.

* * *

"No, you may not tell Severus who you really are. I don't care if the man has become smitten with you, with Emma. You will not jeopardise this investigation; your role here is too important. Severus and the rest of the staff are all known as agents for the Order from when Voldemort was defeated. You are new and an unknown. Plus, if he were to find out who you really were, his hatred of you could very well make him slip and tip someone off. We can't have that happening." 

Harry watched as Dumbledore paced furiously behind his desk. Fawkes sat quietly over by the fire on his perch. Harry almost wished Fawkes would sing a soothing melody to quiet his inner demons. He was not liking how this conversation was going.

"If Severus continues in his pursuit of Emma, you must either stay in character, or give him a cold shoulder to push him away. This is your decision. However I can't stress nearly enough that you cannot tell him who you really are. I forbid it," Albus spoke firmly and with a blue fire shooting from his eyes. Harry had almost forgotten how powerful and purposeful Albus could be when he was in the mindset to protect the wizarding world and all of humanity from anything that could be perceived as a threat.

Harry sighed and sunk deeper into the chair he occupied. The chair he had occupied many a time over the last ten years, but never more so than the last few weeks since taking on this assignment. Each night he came to Albus to give him a rundown of how his day went and who the latest suspects were. Since a full week of classes had passed, Harry had now gone through the entire body of students and he had accumulated a fairly extensive list of potential recruits. It was looking very ugly, for there were almost thirty students on the list, some of whom were even from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. He knew his list would be compared against the other professors' and those that were considered the highest danger would be investigated more thoroughly.

"Very well, I won't tell him who I am, but you had better be prepared for a very angry Potions Master once this is all over. Unless you are prepared to keep him in the dark forever about who Emma Malsby really is. Of course knowing you, once this is all over, Emma Malsby will just disappear into the woodwork mysteriously and no one will ever be the wiser."

"Too right, she'll disappear. You know that's how it works. No one can know what your abilities are. No one can associate you with any of your previous assignments; it's what makes you a skilled and successful secret agent." Harry watched as Dumbledore finally stilled his restless movement and summoned a tea tray, which appeared immediately. Albus prepared their tea, knowing quite well how Harry took his and on the side piled several tea biscuits around the cup. The remainder of the evening progressed as it always did.

* * *

Harry tossed and turned all night as he tried to think of how best to handle the situation with Severus. Should he turn a cold shoulder and never get to know the man who hated Harry passionately or become friends and lead him on knowing in the end that Emma would disappear and make Severus once more distrusting of people and potentially heartbroken. By the next morning, Harry had reasoned that he knew what was best for Severus, but for once Harry wanted to be totally selfish and with that in mind, he knew that he would allow Severus to pursue Emma Malsby. 

Note: This chapter was beta read by the lovely Sansa. Thank you, dear. Any errors remaining are mine. See chapter one for disclaimer.


	3. Let the Pursuing Begin

**Chapter 3: Let the Pursuing Begin**

By ataraxis 

Harry dressed to impress the next several days, especially just before dinner the only time during the day that he actually saw the Potions Master. He would sit before the mirror and slowly alter his appearance so that Emma's eyes would appear more luminous behind the gold-rimmed glasses, her hair would be glossier and wavy, and her figure would appear slightly more enticing behind the plain black robes. So far, Harry's efforts hadn't gone unnoticed, but no real progress had been made from Severus Snape's side to engage in a more personal tête-à-tête that wasn't in a room full of hormonal teenagers. Another week had gone by, and Emma continued to sit next to Severus and engage him in mild, meaningless chatter.

That evening at dinner, they covered the latest Potions Journal, in which Severus felt all the contributors were imbeciles and would not know dragon scales from rose petals. Emma, of course, took perverse delight in tormenting the other man by disagreeing often with his assessment. Emma exclaimed that Madame Harricut's documentation of her attempts at creating the perfect eye-correcting potion was flawless, even if her potion was flawed.

"Granted, her note taking and reporting of her efforts were superb; the method of her madness however leaves much to be desired. One cannot use hoof of unicorn in conjunction with tears of the phoenix. As anyone with a modicum of intelligence could plainly tell her, tht combination creates an anti-aging elixir," said Severus, whose eyes were aglow with the heated debate.

Harry tried to keep Emma from rolling her eyes in exasperation and failed. "I believe I just said that, maybe with a bit less bite, but no less true. Really Severus, you must learn to curb your acerbic tongue, or you will never endear yourself to your contemporaries. I can't imagine you wanting to work here forever, and if you ever do venture out into the world of business, a good word spread your way from people who would refer you could only help."

Severus sneered and replied, "It should not be my temperament people rely upon for reference, but my exemplary work. My potions should speak for me, not my personality."

"True as well, but if you run roughshod over all the people you deal with, the quality of your work will not outshine your rough demeanor. You are an uncut diamond of great potential value, you just need to polish the edges somewhat, that's all I'm saying," Emma smiled demurely, her head tilted down and eyes just peeking upwards. Harry watched as Severus swallowed and hesitated to reply.

"And how would you suggest I polish my edges?" Severus asked. Harry was floored and flustered. Harry felt sure that Emma's cheeks brightened at the suggestiveness in the other man's voice as he felt the warmth flood his face. He knew he had been flirting in what he thought was a harmless and friendly manner, but apparently his flirting had progressed one step further than he was sure he wanted to go. He had been hoping for a close friendship, but the tone of Severus' voice indicated a more intimate relationship.

Emma bit her lip, showing her uncertainty and Harry watched as the warmth in Severus' eyes slowly dulled and the man closed himself off.

"I apologize for that, Professor Malsby. I seemed to have misconstrued the nature of our conversations." Severus was ever so polite and withdrawn.

Harry became once more unsure of how to proceed. He had known that Severus was smitten with Emma, he had just hoped that if he directed the conversations in a certain direction that Severus would understand that Emma was seeking a friendship and not a romantic liaison.

Harry watched, almost with a sense of detachment as Emma's hand reached out and tentatively touched Severus' sleeve. "I should be the one to apologize to you, Severus. I was trying too hard, I think, to make you my friend and my intentions in that regard became muddy. You seemed to be a fascinating person who doesn't make friends easily and I doubled my efforts to make that happen. If you perceived my interest in you to be anything other than that, forgive me?" remorse could clearly be heard in Emma's husky low voice as she leaned in to whisper her apologies.

Harry sat there and waited with a stillness no one would attribute to him in all his years of attending Hogwarts. It was a patience he had learned in the last four years, in learning to watch and wait and have what he wanted come to him. Almost in reverse to his seeking of the Snitch in Quidditch. His patience was once more rewarded when he felt a distinct thaw in the body next to him.

"Your apology is accepted... Emma. Perhaps we could continue our discussion on the latest Potions Journal in my chambers later this evening, and you could tell me more about your travels."

Emma smiled at Severus with delight, showing her clear acceptance of such a proposal. Internally Harry was cheering, he would finally get to see where the Potions Master lived and perhaps one more wall surrounding the man would begin to crumble. Harry just hoped that he would learn the secret behind the continued hatred directed at himself from Severus Snape and if there was any way he could cool that ire and temper it into something more pleasant.

"I'll see you then in two hours?" Emma asked.

"That would be acceptable. It should give me time to meet again with my house and to give my latest report to the headmaster. Do you need directions to my quarters?"

"I'll have one of the house elves guide me, thank you." Emma finished her dessert of chocolate trifle and removed herself from the Great Hall. Harry still had to give his own report to the great Albus Dumbledore, and it would be interesting to see what the old wizard would say about his latest findings regarding the new Dark Lord. One of Emma's students had let a remark go just before entering class about how the Dark Lord should be renamed the Great White Way, as the new Lord was set on paving a path of pureblood righteousness for the wizarding world. From that one stray comment, it was obvious that Harry's former classmate, Draco Malfoy, was indeed the man they were after.

A/N: Beta read by the incomparable Sansa, any remaining errors are mine.


	4. Snatches of Conversation

Chapter 4: Snatches of Conversation   
by ataraxis 

"So Mr. Caine's statement this afternoon almost confirms your theories about Draco Malfoy being the next new Dark Lord. Have you discussed this with Severus yet?" Albus asked.

"I'll be meeting with Severus later this evening, after he stops by here to give you his own report. Do you meet with all the professors each evening?" Harry couldn't sit in his usual chair, he was filled with restless energy, so he decided to peruse the unusual items Albus had placed throughout his office. Harry stopped for a brief moment to touch the rim of the well remembered Pensieve.

Harry ceased his musings and turned to look at Albus, giving the old wizard his full attention. "I try to, but dealing with parents, students, the Board, and the Ministry takes a large amount of my time." Albus summoned the usual tea tray; this time there was a plate stacked with chocolate covered biscuits.

Harry looked at them, puzzled, never having seen anything like them before. "Albus, what are those biscuits?"

"Ah, yes, these. I think they call them, Tim Toms, no, Tim Tams. Anyway, the Headmaster from the Sydney School of Wizardry and Witchery in Australia sent them to me. Addictive little things, the make me want to give up my Sherbet Lemons for them. I thought you would enjoy trying one."

After sitting down across from Albus, Harry took his tea and a biscuit, bit into one and groaned with pleasure as the taste burst across his tongue. "Yes, I can see that they could indeed become addictive. Have any of the other professors had a chance to sample them?"

"Minerva and Severus have both tried, but only Severus finds them appealing. Minerva has never been a fan of chocolate, she prefers almond and coconut macaroons. Speaking of Severus, it appears you have decided to proceed with allowing him to get close to you, to Emma."

"Yes, I thought that it would be best to strengthen ties and working relations, rather than give the man a cold shoulder. A hostile working environment would not be conducive to our finding a weak link to convert among the students."

'...allowing him to get close to you, to Emma,' was heard as Severus stepped up to knock on the door to the Headmaster's office.

Severus paused at the odd wording of the sentence. 'Was Emma Malsby not who she appeared to be?' he questioned himself. He didn't chance casting an eavesdropping spell, knowing that would alert Albus to his presence, so he leaned in as close to the doorjamb as possible hoping to hear more of their conversation.

"All I ask, is that Emma not break his heart. Severus is a good man, a lonely man, and this is the first time I have seen him show an active interest in anyone else before, besides you. Amazing really, that you seem to bring out both of his deepest emotions love and hate." Albus took a sip of his tea and relaxed back into his chair. Harry watched as Albus' gaze flickered to the door leading into the office.

"I didn't really realize until this evening at dinner how much Severus was interested in me, in Emma. I tried to warn him, in as subtle a manner as I could, that I was only interested in being friends. I just hope he takes the warning. As you cautioned me last week, once this investigation is over, Emma Malsby will be no more and I will likely have moved on to my next assignment."

Harry sighed, more tired than he thought should be possible for someone who had an exciting, challenging career like his.

"I often asked Tonks how she managed, and she told me that she hated never being with her friends and family, which was why she didn't stay longer than three years with the secret service. I can see what she means now. I hardly see my friends anymore and starting an intimate relationship with anyone is virtually impossible. Perhaps I should consider transferring out and into a more normal job," Harry mused more to himself than to Albus. Harry continued to sip at his tea and nibble at the delicious Tim Tam, lost in thought.

Albus watched as the elegant Emma ruminated, all the while keeping a sharp eye on his door. Albus knew that Severus was on the other side, and had heard parts of their conversation, but only the parts guaranteed to peak Severus' interest without giving the game away, just as he had intended.

'Emma not break his heart ... seen him show an active interest in anyone else before, besides you... bring out both of his deepest emotions... ' Severus wished he could hear more clearly; snatched bits and pieces of the conversation were driving him mad with curiosity. Emma was not who she appeared to be, that much he understood. He couldn't hear what 'Emma' was saying, therefore he assumed whoever it was in the room had their back to the door, while Albus was seated facing it. He listened more closely, and learned nothing more from the now silent room. 'Perhaps I can learn who Emma Malsby is by observing her more closely. I wonder if she is someone who is taking Polyjuice potion she does seem to have a good grasp on potions. Or it could be a metamorphmagus, though those are rare and are registered. Maybe it is that Tonks individual, she is a member of the Order.' It was time to interrupt the meeting and begin his own. The door opened after the first knock.

Harry jumped from the knock on the door, sloshing a bit of tea onto Emma's robe. From the corner of his eye, Harry saw Severus enter and his eyes widened in dismay, but he calmed when he noticed that Severus appeared as normal stoic and mildly irritated not highly agitated as someone who might have heard any part of the conversation between himself and the headmaster would be.

"Headmaster," Severus nodded his head towards Albus, then turned and smiled politely at Emma. "Professor Malsby, I am sorry if I am interrupting anything important."

"No, no, Severus. Emma and I were just about done with our meeting. In fact, since you are here, I want to let you know what she overhead from Mr. Thomas Caine just before he entered Charms class this afternoon. Apparently, Mr. Caine mentioned how the new Dark Lord should be called The Great White Way, as he was intent on paving the way for all purebloods in the wizarding society. Emma thought that it could indeed be Draco Malfoy leading the new faction of Death Eaters. What do you think?"

Severus frowned, and took the seat that appeared next to Emma's. "I'm assuming that you are basing that assumption on the word 'white' in the new title that Mr. Caine wishes to give the Dark Lord. Maybe it could be based on the fact that all the newest members of the Death Eater society are Caucasian. In other words, white of skin."

"Hmm, that is true," Emma sighed. "Still, Draco Malfoy seems to be the likeliest possibility as the new Dark Lord. His father is still in Azkaban, along with his mother. His cronies, Crabbe and Goyle are still unknowns, not having been seen since the last war. It has also been reported that several of the new Dark Lord's followers come from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons as well. So it would have to be a member of the wizarding world who is comfortable with the upper class."

"That means you are assuming that the leader originates from here, and therefore attended Hogwarts. Perhaps the reverse is true, and the leader is from France or some other country from the continent. What we need is to find a student to turn or infiltrate the new organisation, because we can make suppositions all evening and come to no real conclusions."

"Agreed, Severus." Albus nodded and stroked his beard thoughtfully. "You, Emma and the rest of the staff shall meet with me tomorrow to go over the lists each of you has gathered and we will discuss each student who appears on the list in detail. Emma if you would excuse us now, Severus and I need to conduct our own meeting."

Harry excused himself from the office and went back to his own chambers to prepare for Emma's meeting with Severus.


	5. Under Investigation

**Chapter 5: Under Investigation**

Harry as Emma thanked Tipper, the house elf that had appeared at her summons, for guiding her to Professor Snape's personal quarters. Harry could have used his map to locate the other professor's rooms, but didn't want to chance Severus catching Emma in a lie.

After the house elf disappeared, Harry took a deep breath in the hopes of stilling his racing heart. He was about to step into the personal domain of his once most hated professor and now enamoured colleague. He reminded himself again that he was Emma Malsby, Charms teacher and world traveler, and an ex-student of Beauxbatons. Tonight he was not here to be a secret agent intent on learning information for the 'cause,' instead Emma was here to learn more about a man who intrigued her.

Harry almost thought that changing his outward appearance and presenting himself as a female had also altered his thought patterns and emotional reactions. He realized that he was constantly going back and forth in his behaviour, especially when it concerned Severus Snape. He had told himself he was only encouraging Snape in order to establish a friendship, and yet his outward behaviour to the man himself would almost be classified as teasing, leading him on, making the man fall even further under the spell of Emma. Once he had realised what he had been doing, he was disgusted with himself. Tonight, Emma would be circumspect, polite and a congenial guest.

With that thought in mind, Emma knocked on the painting leading to Severus' chambers.

"You are very prompt, thank you for coming." Severus smiled cautiously and ushered Emma into his living room.

"I wouldn't dream of missing a conversation about Potions and the 'idiots' who contribute to the journals, excluding yourself of course and talking about travelling the globe. " Emma took the seat Severus offered her and turned to look at the man who had tormented Harry for seven long years. "How did your meeting with the Headmaster go?"

"The usual. I'm sure you know what that is like. He pushes his candy or biscuits on you with a cup of tea. I'm sure he has some form of sedative in the tea, as I'm sure that is the only way he actually makes it through the day."

"Speaking of cookies, he told me that you enjoyed those biscuits he got from Australia, Tim Tams. I think he was right in calling them addictive," Emma smiled encouragingly to the other man. Harry watched as Severus settled deeply into a wing-backed chair that looked to be a favorite to the Potions Master.

"Yes, those were enjoyable. I might have to cultivate a connection with someone in Australia to get a monthly supply. I'll even share with you, if that happens." Severus' eyes sparkled as he talked. Harry was amazed at how open the other man was in his own surroundings.

"That would be very lovely, thank you. But enough about food that will surely add a few stone to my weight. Let's finish our discussion about the latest Potions Journal. Was there anyone or any article at all that you thought had merit in being published?"

And with that opening, the discussion on potions went on for a fair while, until Severus brought up Emma's supposed travels around the world.

"What have been your favorite places so far in your journeys?" Severus summoned a house elf for late night snackand amazingly, it was Emma's guide, Tipper, who once more appeared.

"Ahh, Tipper, good. If you could bring Professor Malsby and me some fruit and cheese, that would be lovely."

"Yes, Professor Severus, sir. It's lovely to see you again Professor Emma, I'm glad you found you way okay." The tiny house elf beamed a bright smile towards Harry and Emma smiled in return.

"Thank you again, Tipper for your guidance earlier. You were a big help."

"Tipper is always willing to help the Hogwarts staff, you is all so kind. I will be back right back with your fruit and cheese, would you also be liking some tea or juice?"

Severus turned to Emma and asked, "Would you prefer that to wine, I have a chilled white waiting for us?"

"White wine sounds lovely, especially with the thought of fruit and cheese to go with it. A nice after dinner treat."

With a pop, Tipper was gone and while Emma started to discuss Egypt and the upper areas of Africa, Tipper returned with a tray filled with lush looking berries, orange and apple slices, and cubed melon on one side of the tray, and slices of many cheeses on the other.

"I'll return for the tray tomorrow when I come to prepare the fires, Professor Severus." Once more Tipper disappeared into thin air.

"All the house elves at Hogwarts are so eager and genuinely happy. It is always so nice to see," Emma remarked once they were alone again.

"I have yet to run across any house elf that wasn't happy to be of service," Severus spoke in such a manner as to make his statement appear to be a question.

"Oh, well, I've just never, um... spent much time around the house elves." Harry was thrown by that. He should have remembered that Dobby was probably a rare case. In fact, he couldn't really remember what the outcome had been of Hermione's S.P.E.W. campaign, and if any of the other house elves had choosen to be paid for their services.

"Yes, house elves can be very invisible if they choose. So enough about your travels, tell me about your time as a student at Beauxbatons; tell me about your professors," demanded Severus.

Harry paused at the unexpected query. He hadn't really spent much time preparing for that portion of his back story, knowing that most everyone wouldn't care who taught him or what his classes were like. Harry had assumed that people in general would be more fascinated with Emma's travels in exotic locals than how so and so taught Transfigurations.

"Not much to say really, the professors were professional and strict. It has been several years since I last visited, and I'm sure a good many of my professors are now retired. Besides talking about my years in school is boring, why don't you tell me about the other professors here. I've not really gotten a chance to know the rest of my colleagues," Emma evaded as best as possible. Harry knew that Madame Maxine had not been the headmistress some twenty years ago, but knew not much else about the other wizarding school. Harry realized that he would have to approach Headmaster Dumbledore tomorrow after their meeting and get as much information about Beauxbatons as soon as possible.

The remainder of the evening was spent discussing and gossiping about the rest of Hogwarts' staff and Emma left Severus' quarters feeling that a small step towards a solid friendship had been made.

( - - - - - - - - - )

Severus sat quietly in his well-worn chair and contemplated every part of the conversation he had had with Emma and realized that there were several instances where 'she' gave herself away as being someone else entirely. Her mannerisms, the way she held herself, the way she ate, the way she cocked her head as she talked all reminded him of someone else, he just could not place his fingers on who that person was. He knew in time he would learn who she truly was, but until then he was enjoying the time they spent together.


	6. Conversion and More Conversations

**Chapter 6: Conversion and More Conversations**  
_by ataraxis_

The staff meeting the following day had yielded three students the professors thought would do well with trying to convert to the side of Light and for spying. If all the conversions were successful, they would triple their chances at finding out information on the new Dark Lord and his plans.

Emma had been charged with the task of meeting with each of them at varying times to determine their receptiveness. They decided to pick the students from different houses and years, lowering the possibility of discovery.

Emma and Severus were meeting once more in Severus' suite to discuss that day's meetings and to toss ideas back and forth on eliciting information from the students without them being aware of it.

"Why do you think the new Dark Lord is recruiting children?" Emma asked the former Death Eater for enlightenment.

"Because children are idealistic and easily led astray. Plus, they have untapped potential. I was such a child. I thought myself an adult and that I knew better than the adults around me. They might not have the knowledge or experience you or I have; they can still be a force to be reckoned with. An example of that would be the DA that had been led by Harry Potter. They may have been children, but they had been fierce fighters. Worthy opponents, all of them."

With the subject of Harry Potter finally introduced between them, Harry thought this was all the opening he needed to find out how the other man truly felt about him.

"Ah, yes, the illustrious Harry Potter. I've not heard much about him since the defeat of Voldemort. I wonder what that young man is up to now. Do you have any ideas?" Emma asked of her companion.

Harry watched Severus' face closely, for any outward show of emotion that would give him further clues. The man's face though gave nothing away as the question was asked

"I have no clue." Severus paused in thought, his face becoming almost puzzled and bewildered. "In all honesty, I'm surprised that no one, not even Albus or Minerva have mentioned him. Albus has always cared deeply for Mr. Potter, and Minerva has always been arrogant and superior in flaunting the successes of her students, present or former."

"Well, perhaps he's become a hermit, hiding from the fawning public. I'm sure the adulation of the wizarding world would be unbearable on the shoulders of a lonely eighteen year old."

"Harry Potter had many friends, that know-it-all Ms. Granger and irritating Mr. Weasley, just to name a few. I don't believe he would abandon them completely. He cared for them; stood up for them. So, no, I honestly don't think he would have become a hermit." Severus hummed in contemplation as if deciphering through a puzzle. Harry was then surprised when Severus asked Emma if perhaps the new Dark Lord wasn't Draco Malfoy, but Harry Potter.

Emma spluttered and gave a resounding no to that idea. "I mean surely, why would someone who went out of their way to defeat the Dark Lord and all that he stood for, become the very thing he detested?"

Severus reluctantly agreed, "Perhaps. It's odd though that several students from his year have disappeared without a word. Perhaps I should contact Ms. Granger or Mr. Weasley about Mr. Potter, if I cannot gain any information on him from Albus or Minerva."

* * *

Emma warned Albus about the conversation with Severus, letting the Headmaster know to expect inquiries about Harry Potter. Albus said he was surprised that Harry Potter had even come up in conversation between the two professors, while giving Emma a stern look that warned not to pursue raising Severus' concerns about the illustrious Boy-That-Lived-Once-More. Harry just ignored Albus' implied warnings, for he was bound and determined to find out how the Potions Master truly felt for him. So far, from the lone conversation they've had about him, he'd concluded that Severus Snape at least thought he was an admirable fighter and would make a worthy opponent.

But Harry could give no further thought to what the Potions Master felt or didn't feel, for Emma Malsby had her first appointment the following Monday with Mr. Turner -- a fifth year Gryffindor -- on the pretext of helping him with his career planning, just as Professor McGonagall had done with Harry in his fifth year.

* * *

"Mr. Turner, come in and have a seat," Emma spoke with her slow smooth tones as she waved her wand to close the door behind her visitor.

Harry watched as the young, shy man took his seat, like a skittish colt being corralled.

"Mr. Turner, there is nothing wrong, if that was your concern. I know Professor McGonagall didn't give you a reason for this meeting, but I assure you, it's harmless. You are here for us to discuss your future and your career goals."

Emma watched as the student before her slowly relaxed, the tension in his body almost melting away from him.

"Oh, I wasn't sure. I mean, I didn't think I had done anything wrong in class. But shouldn't I be having this discussion with my Head of House?"

Emma smiled politely at the young man, as if commiserating with him. "Normally you would. However since you show a better aptitude for Charms than Transfiguration, she and I thought it would be best if I guide you in your choice. If that is acceptable to you?"

Harry only hoped that Michael Turner wouldn't make any more fuss, if he did, then that lowered their chances for his being open to conversion. As Harry held his breath while waiting for the response, he thought over the rest of their potential conversation. Before he finished exhaling on his second breath, his Charms student shrugged his shoulders and said he thought that would be fine.

From there, Harry gradually led the career seeking conversation to Michael's outside interests and his ideals.

"From the way you help your fellow students in class and outside it, you show a natural caring streak. Plus, with your innate ability to do household and magical care charms, that makes me wonder if you would be interested in working with the Ministry orphanage system in helping Muggle-borns who have been orphaned or abandoned be placed with Wizarding families?" asked Emma as one final career planning question.

Harry watched as Mr. Turner paled and started to stutter as he replied. "I ... I'm not sure. I mean I think it sounds like a worthy cause, but..."

Emma prompted him to finish his thought, "But...? Is there something or someone in your life who wouldn't like you helping Muggle-borns?"

Harry continued to watch her student as he struggled with an appropriate response. Michael sighed and sank back into his chair. "Yeah, I'm part of this group that supports pureblood rights. I joined because my mate, Martin, said it would be outstanding; that we'd learn new spells that weren't taught at school and we'd get to do wicked secret things. It really is kind of cool, but it also makes me feel wrong sometimes.

"Does that make any sense to you?"

Harry smiled and found the opening he was looking for. Emma proclaimed to understand completely and then started giving Michael a bit of a history lesson. Harry knew that Michael had been at Hogwarts when Tom Riddle had been vanquished, but Michael had been cloistered from the final battle, and many of the details of the reprehensible deeds that Lord Voldemort had perpetrated on the Wizarding and Muggle world had largely gone unpublished and left to the still silence. Even the history classes taught at that very school still had no curriculum from events just before the first destruction of Voldemort and nothing since after, as Professor Binns had given up the ghost long before then.

Michael Turner was mortified from what he learned that day, and realized just what this new club he'd joined really meant. "Then maybe I should quit it, not go to the next meeting."

Emma wanted to shout at him with a resounding 'no,' but knew that would scare the lad even further. "Wait, please. I'd like you to talk to Professor Dumbledore about this club, share with him everything you've done and learned at each of the gatherings. From all that you've told me, other students are involved in this and we'd like to find a way to counsel them as well. For now, just talk to him and keep mum about what's been said here and what will be shared later. All right?"

Michael paled, but nodded his head. "Sure. I know that the next meeting isn't until the next Hogsmeade weekend, so I don't have to worry about it for at least two more weeks."

Emma's eyes almost bugged out. "You mean they've got meetings planned during the Hogsmeade weekends? School just started. Who is planning all this, how do you find out when and where?"

Michael squirmed in his seat. Harry knew from that tale tell sign that Michael didn't want to rat out his friends, even if he now knew that the purpose behind the club was wrong.

"That's quite all right, Michael. Don't worry, you don't have to tell me anything. Why don't you discuss that instead with the Headmaster. He's a powerful wizard and he'll look out for you, as he does for all the students."

Emma patted Mr. Turner on the back and then escorted him out the door, letting him know that Professor Dumbledore would contact him discreetly for a meeting within the next few days. After the student had left, Harry used the Floo to call Albus and alert him to the situation.

"Albus, Mr. Turner is amenable to having a meeting with you and your attentative, sympathetic ear. I told him you would contact him quietly to have a meeting with him, perhaps over a talkative tea and definitely offer him some of those lovely, calming lemon sherbets of yours."

"Ah, he is approachable, but is not talkative about things, then?" asked the Headmaster.

"Indeed, when I started to ask direct questions about things, he squirmed. A clear sign that he doesn't want to tell on his friends. I didn't feel like I should push, and thought that would be more up your alley." Emma smirked at the bright twinkle and laugh Albus gave.

"Quite right, my dear boy. Will you be joining me this evening for an after dinner chat?"

Emma shook her head, and the Floo fire danced around her face as if in mischief. "Not this evening, I think I might ward my room and let down my hair, if you get my meaning. I need to reclaim my inner self for a while, just as a reminder. If that's okay?"

Albus smiled in understanding, and nodded. "Take care and relax. You do look a bit ragged around the edges. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast, looking refreshed and bright as a newly minted Galleon."

Harry terminated the call, then left Emma's office to retire for the evening.

A/N: Thanks to Magdelena for her beta reading my chapter. Quick and wonderful as always. Apologize for the delay, I've been absolutely sick with this nagging cold.


	7. Letting Down Emma's Hair

**Chapter 7: Letting Down Emma's Hair   
**

_by ataraxis_

Emma arrived at her chambers without any intervention and once she closed her door, she leaned back against it wearily and sighed. Though Harry had been on longer assignments than his current one, he had never gone undercover as a female and he was finding it hard on his nerves and draining to his magical energies. His appearance was so heavily altered, that lately he was forgetting just what he looked like normally.

So Harry decided to take the evening and let Emma fade into the background.

Emma pushed away from the door and warded it against all visitors, even though so far in Emma's employment, she had yet to be disturbed in her own quarters.

Emma slipped off her teaching robes and sat down to remove her shoes before calling for a house elf to ask for dinner. Once the meal was served, Emma took a deep breath and exhaled slowly to relieve some of the tension that had been building all day and had only escalated from the meeting with Michael Turner.

After leisurely polishing off a meal of Shepard's Pie, a large goblet of pumpkin juice, and a serving of bread pudding with caramel sauce, Emma called for another house elf to remove the remains of the meal. Once all that had been accomplished, Emma could officially become Harry for the night, barring any interruptions that may occur should the Headmaster contact him.

Sitting down in front of a mirror, next to which stood a large portrait of the Boy-Who-Lived to serve as a reminder, Emma began her transformation. It wasn't a long process by any means, just annoying to have to 'think' about what he wanted to look like. A temporary full facial change or long-term minor changes in hair colour or length took no effort, but when it came to a complete change in height, build, and overall cosmetics, it took great thought and magic.

He always thought Tonks made it look effortless, but now he knew that was not the case. Of course, he remembered that the few changes she made in his presence were mostly to her hair.

Once he was back to his old, boring self, Harry slipped out of the rest of Emma's clothing and wrapped himself in a worn, but comfortable robe that he had purchased just after completing Hogwarts. He went to the bathroom and drew himself a hot steaming bubble bath. While the water was running, Harry went back to the living room and set his Wizarding Wireless radio to play.

Harry dropped his green terry cloth robe and stepped into the tub and eased himself gently down into the soothing water. He cast an alarm spell to wake him in thirty minutes if he should fall asleep while in the tub.

Harry closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax as the heat from the water seeped even more tension from his body, making him pliable and aroused.

Harry often did not allow himself the pleasure of ... well, of pleasuring himself sexually. Harry had never been one for casual encounters with strangers or even with good friends. Always at the back of his mind, he wanted to find that special something his parents had, and that Arthur and Molly have even now decades after their first date. Unfortunately, with his job such as it was, pursuing a full-time relationship was not possible and he was feeling the strain of loneliness.

'Perhaps it is time to get out of the spy business and find a more normal job.

'Maybe I could stay on here at Hogwarts as the Charms teacher, if Albus would agree and champion me to the Board of Governors. Because surely they would need someone to fill Emma's place once her job as spy was over.' Harry continued to let the steamy, warm water caress at his skin as he contemplated his future once his current position was fulfilled.

He hummed along to a tune playing on the radio, something he remembered back from the days of school and one of the balls he had been forced to attend. It was a catchy song and he bobbed his right foot to the rhythm, while tapping his fingers along the edge of the claw tub.

After the alarm sounded alerting him that his thirty minutes were up, Harry stepped out of the bath and leaned over to remove the stopper from the bottom of the tub. As it was draining, Harry then stepped into the shower to rinse off the suds and to finish his ablutions. He reached for his wash cloth and a bar of oatmeal and sandalwood soap, something he wouldn't normally use while as Emma, but it was his favorite scent on a normal 'Harry' day, and he wouldn't deny himself this additional, albeit small luxury.

Once Harry was done toweling himself off, he slipped his robe back on and went to his bedroom next door, on his way through the living room he claimed a paperback mystery novel he'd purchased from a store in London. Once inside his spartan bedroom, he slipped into bed between soft, cotton sheets to read and unwind before sleep would claim him.

sshpsshpsshpsshpsshp

Severus eagerly awaited Emma's arrival at dinner in the Great Hall, hoping to speak to her quietly about her first meeting with Mr. Turner. He watched stoically as his House arrived, and then as the rest of the students filtered in noisily. The teachers were typically always the first to arrive, to watch over the students to make sure no one fell out of line in behaviour. By the time the entire Great Hall was full, and Emma had not arrived, he frowned in concern. He turned his head towards the Headmaster hoping to convey his worries and all he got for his trouble was a smile and a complacent nod.

Severus knew that Emma wasn't Emma, but that didn't mean he cared any less for the well-being of whoever it was that he had been spending time with. In fact, he cared a great deal for the person he was slowly getting to know. He knew that whoever it was, Albus trusted them greatly, therefore there was no risk in getting closer to Emma.

After dinner was over, Severus approached Albus and questioned him about Emma's whereabouts.

"She's fine, Severus. She just wanted a quiet evening to herself. If you need her for anything, I'm sure you can reach her in her rooms via the Floo if it's an emergency. She said she would be warding her rooms against interruption as she was feeling a little rough around the edges," Albus said as he left the Great Hall via the staff entrance, Severus trailing only a few steps behind.

Severus hummed in agreement, and made a beeline straight for his chambers and his fireplace.

Severus looked down at the flickering flames, debating if he should firecall Emma or not. 'If she is in desperate need of relaxing, surely my call could wait. Or perhaps she would like some company and maybe a bottle of wine to share. A nice glass of white wine has always helped me unwind after a hectic day.'

Severus persuaded himself that his Floo call would not go amiss and he threw some powder into the fire and called out, "Emma Malsby's room."

Severus stuck his face into the fire, and the moment Emma's room came into view he noticed that music was playing and what sounded like a pleasant tenor voice was humming along to the song. As Severus' gaze swung over to where the sound originated, he noticed a male body through the open doorway, bending over a tub. Severus gave a sharp intake of breath as he saw the slim male form, with a shapely arse and fairly well endowed male genitalia start to bend upright. Severus withdrew from the fire quickly before he could be noticed. He had wanted to stay just a few seconds longer to see who the body belonged to, but caution and a sharp spike of unwanted arousal that had invaded his body made up his mind for him.

Severus backed away blindly from the fireplace and as his knees hit the edge of his wing backed chair, he sank down into its waiting comfort as he contemplated this unexpected complication.

'Emma is a man and I think I might be ... gay?'

A/N: Thanks to Magdelena for another speedy beta. She rocks as usual.


	8. Severus Contemplates

**Chapter 8: Severus Contemplates**  
_ by ataraxis_

Severus sat there for many a moment contemplating the scene he had just witnessed in Emma Malsby's quarters. Perhaps he had been hasty in jumping to the conclusion that Emma was a man. Maybe in her evening of relaxing she had invited another man over to help her unwind, maybe they had taken a bath together.

Perhaps he could Floo back to her place late enough in the evening to verify for himself that that was the case. The case being that Emma was not a man.

Of course, all of this rationalization could not detract from the fact that he had been aroused by the very male body he had seen. It was unexpected, as Severus had always been attracted to females.

Severus' conscience prodded him. 'Don't be kidding yourself, my dear man. You and I both know that you found one other man to be attractive, especially in his last year here at Hogwarts.'

Severus spoke aloud in response, "Nonsense, I did not find him attractive. Irksome, yes. Irritating at best, yes. Attractive, no."

He was tempted to hum to drown out his inner voice as it prodded him again in calling him a liar. He got up from his chair and went to his private lab to distract himself by brewing as complicated a potion as he could that would only take two hours to complete.

He would definitely be going back to Emma's room to confront the situation head on. He may have spent almost his entire lifetime as a Slytherin, but he knew deep down that he was also part reckless Gryffindor. He had never hesitated to go where he was needed, even if he had been unknowing of the situation that awaited him.

Severus wanted this all to be resolved. But then, as he stirred the nasty concoction he had thrown together, he thought about Albus and his mentioning the Floo and calling Emma.

It was all too confusing. Albus wanted Emma to not break someone's heart, perhaps it was the man who was currently residing in her rooms. Maybe it was himself that Albus wanted to spare from heartbreak. 'What is that conniving old wizard up to? Is the secret behind Emma's true identity something he wants me to find out? Or the reverse?'

Severus huffed in frustration as he threw in a handful of dried marigold petels and watched the potion turn bright yellow.

Instead of going to Emma's, Severus thought instead that he should visit Albus and confront the meddling Headmaster.

Severus snorted at that stupid idea wondering why he thought it in the first place. He knew he would never get a straight answer and therefore should not bother, as all it would do is give him a headache.

Severus finished his brewing of a numbing agent and looked up at the clock to see that enough time had passed that he felt he could safely enter Emma's chambers undetected.

He doused the magical flames under his cauldron and straightened his robes, throwing back his shoulders to marshal up enough conviction to do the self-assigned task before him.

He stood in front of the Floo, powder clenched in his hands, his breathing ragged.

Was it right to invade her privacy, especially to satisfy his curiosity. He could always wait until the morrow to ask her in person if she had a lover, and if that was why she tried to discourage his romantic interest.

However, that would not solve the identity of the man he had found physically attractive. He gave out a gusting breath of disgust at this Hufflepuff behaviour he was exhibiting and threw the powder he still held into the fire and called out the same destination as before, then he stepped into the fire.

Severus exited the fireplace as gracefully as one could from a Floo connection and noticed that the candles had been extinguished in the living room, and from an open door to his left a tiny flicker of glowing light could be seen.

Severus stealthily made his way to the door, careful to not knock over or bump into anything that may have impeded his path.

He sidled up to the left side of the door and cautiously peered around the opening. From the little light the single lit candle put out, Severus noticed one solitary figure lying in the bed.

His heart sped up, contemplating the implications of the sight before him. Maybe his first assumption had been correct, maybe Emma was a man.

Severus shook his head again to negate that thought; maybe the lover had already left and she was alone.

He took a deep, silent breath and exhaled slowly. It was now or never, he told himself.

He left his spot hugging the doorframe and entered into the bedroom, tiptoeing his way across the carpet. As he inched closer, the glow from the candle cast over the room allowed him to notice that the hair gracing the head of the person sleeping was darker, possibly a dark rich brown, like bittersweet chocolate or maybe black like his own.

It was definitely not the red tresses of Emma Malsby.

Just when he was about a foot away from the bed, Severus tripped on what he thought was a book, as his foot had come down on a slick, uneven surface and it slipped out from underneath him quickly, making him pitch forward towards the bed.

There was nothing he could do to right himself and he fell right over the person he had come to spy upon.

Severus heard a startled gasp, and felt the body beneath him shift. Severus looked up startled into the greenest eyes he had ever seen, greener even than he remembered belonging to Lily Potter, eyes that belonged to none other than Harry Potter, Lily's son.

A/N: Currently unbeta'd, but will be hopefully soon. I know this chapter is fairly short, but since it comes straight on the heels of the last chapter, I know you will forgive me :). Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.


	9. Harry Does Some Serious Back Pedaling

**Chapter 9: Harry Does Some Serious Back Pedaling**  
by ataraxis

Harry blinked repeatedly to clear his sleepy eyes after feeling a heavy weight fall down upon him, waking him.

Once he could see clearly (as clearly as he could without his glasses on), he gave a startled gasp as he saw Severus lying over him in an ungainly sprawl. 'Oh, sweet heavens, he can't be here. Not now!'

"Potter, what are you doing in Emma's rooms?" Severus demanded as he slowly and clumsily straightened himself into sitting upright along the edge of the bed.

'Think fast, Harry my boy, think very fast. Okay, not only think fast, but think logical and plausible.'

"Urm," Harry muttered as he tried to grasp at a solution that would leave him and 'Emma' in good standing.

"And where the hell is Emma?" Severus asked before Harry could utter a complete response to his first question.

Harry latched onto the fact that Severus seemed intent on separating Harry and Emma as two separate and distinct individuals.

"She's staying at my place.

"She contacted me just after she finished her meal. She had wanted to unwind and relax, but was afraid that even if she warded her doors, that students _or_ _professors_," Harry gave a suggestive look straight at Severus, "would still interrupt her evening. She was in desperate need of a moment to get away. So we swapped. I let her have run of my home for the evening, and I would stay here just in case such an event did happen and someone did come knocking."

Harry watched as Severus peered intently at him and Harry immediately threw up his mental wall, protecting his thoughts. He should have done that as soon as he realized it was Severus who had invaded his rooms.

To forestall any more questions from the Potions Master, Harry went on the attack and decided to ask some of his own. "And just pray tell, why are you here? Why are you skulking about in Emma's rooms?"

Severus shifted uncomfortably, then paused in his actions. He was Severus Snape, Potions Master and a distingued professor, not some recalcitrant student. Though he had been caught in a place he shouldn't have been. He sighed and figured he might as well admit the truth.

"I was concerned about Emma, especially after she didn't appear at dinner. The Headmaster told me that if I had any questions, that I could contact her via the Floo." Severus conveniently left out that the fact that Albus had also told him to only try to contact Emma for half an hour after dinner.

Harry remained silent as he contemplated Severus' words. 'What game was Albus playing?' Albus had known that Harry had wished not to be disturbed, that ihe/i was going to be here instead of Emma. Albus had been adament that Severus not be allowed to know the truth.

"Well, I can tell you that Emma was feeling down and needed a mini holiday. Dobby, my house elf, would have seen to all her needs and no one would disturb her as no one knows where I live. I always visit other people, people never visit me."

"How do you know Emma?" Severus crossed his arms as he sneered.

Harry sighed and sat up, propping some pillows behind him. He figured he had already spun one lie, he might as well spin a whole tale of them. "We met during her travels, in Egypt. I was visiting Bill for a few weeks, and I ran into her at one of the bazaars in Cairo. She made me think of my mum, and well we just fell in together for the duration of my stay there. She's here because of me, in fact. I was the one to recommended her to Albus for the Charms position."

Harry couldn't tell what was going through Severus' mind as they continued to sit there on his bed, staring at one another. As the silence lengthened, Harry became more and more aware of his position and lack of clothing. He had only put on a pair of pyjama bottoms, before climbing into bed and he felt exposed to the other man. And tense, as if a coil of something he couldn't identify was tightening in his stomach.

Harry was jolted from the preoccupation he had fallen into while analysing his feelings, when Severus spoke again.

"Will she be back in time for her classes tomorrow?"

"I would assume so. It was just for the night. She'll probably arrive after breakfast." Harry crossed his arms, as his body betrayed him, for some unknown reason and his nipples hardened. It wasn't that he was cold, for the night was fairly warm. "Now that your concerns about Emma's welfare have been satisfied, perhaps you could leave?"

Severus jerked, as if pulled by an invisible string and the expression on his face became blank. Harry wasn't sure what the expression was prior to that, but it was definitely one he would be thinking on for the rest of the night and well into who knew when.

"Yes, well. I apologise for interrupting your sleep. I shall bid you good night." Severus rose from the bed to leave, but Harry shot out a hand to stop him, grabbing a hold of the older man's wrist.

"Wait, I have one more question. It's personal, and I'll understand if you don't wish to answer. Do you care for Emma that much? I mean, she told me that you and she had become friends, much to my surprise, but I didn't think it was more than that."

Severus stiffened and tried to yank his wrist away, but Harry tightened his hold. "Much as you would like to characterize me as a lonely, bitter man, Mr. Potter, I do cherish my friends, all the people I care about. I protect them to the best of my abilities." Severus gave another tug and pulled away.

"I meant no offense, Professor, just concern for Emma, since all I had seen or known from you was antagonism, and not just to me. I hope you sleep well, and have a good morning as I won't be seeing you again in the morning."

Harry watched the Potions Master leave and heard the Floo activate seconds later, then a shout of "Severus Snape's quarters Hogwarts."

Once he was assured that no one else would be disturbing him that evening, Harry leaned back hard against the pillows behind him and thought over the entire brief, but bizarre situation he had found himself in. Harry slowly smiled though as he replayed some of Severus' last words. 'I _protect them_ to the best of my abilities.' Them being the people he cherished and cared about. Harry knew he was leaping to illogical conclusions, but he didn't care. He knew that he was one of those people Severus cherished, because Severus had always found a way to protect him, and it wasn't just because he had been the Wizarding worlds saviour, of that he could be sure.

A/N: Currently unbeta'd except by MS Word. :) I wanted to thank everyone who left a review, it's very appreciated.


	10. Tea for Two

**Chapter 10: Tea for Two**  
by ataraxis

Severus returned to his own chambers and fell into his reliable, trustworthy chair. Once he was settled, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes to relive the last few moments in Harry Potter's presence. He had been so stunned to realize that Harry was the sole occupant of Emma's rooms that he hadn't given thought to the fact that it must have been Harry he had seen in the bathroom naked. But now that he had put two and two together, he wasn't as surprised by his earlier reaction of thinking he might be gay.

His conscience had been right in pointing out that he had been attracted to someone years ago, the same someone he was apparently physically attracted to even now. Severus lifted his head from the seat and knocked it repeatedly against the seat.

"Why me? Why can't I get over the blasted Boy-Who-Lives-Just-To-Torment-Me?" Severus questioned himself aloud. Only silence met his question. He rolled his eyes and gave a sigh of long suffering.

Still something about the conversation he had with Harry nagged at the back of his mind. The pieces just fit together too well. Severus sighed once more and pinched the bridge of his nose to ease the tension that still radiated out from there, giving him a headache.

Severus left his living room and entered his bathroom to retrieve a pain relieving draught, with a hint of sleeping aid brewed in, and then he prepared for bed. He made a mental note to himself to invite Emma to a late evening tea tomorrow, the next time he saw her.

- - - hpsshpsshpsshpss - - -  


Harry spent the next morning preparing himself for his role as Emma once more. The night spent asleep as himself had recharged his magical energies and the transformation was almost effortless. After the change, Emma called for a house elf for breakfast and devoured the entire meal.

Feeling chipper and actually relaxed, thinking that Emma and Harry were both safe from any further questioning from Severus, Emma set out for her first Charms class of the day.

- - - hpsshpsshpsshpss - - -

Classes that day had gone well for Severus, at least from his point of view. No cauldrons had exploded, though several students had turned in totally failed specimens, and he had been able to take thirty points a piece from every house except his own. Unfortunately, he had not been able to attend lunch like he had wished, as he had assigned immediate detentions to three students from Hufflepuff and stayed to oversee it. He had asked a house elf to bring sandwiches for himself and bread and water for his 'prisoners.' Now that it was supper time in the Great Hall, he hoped that Emma still had nothing planned for later on.

Severus sat quietly in his seat, watching his Slytherins, not noticing Emma enter from the staff door and walk past him and towards the Headmaster. He just caught a motion from the corner of his eye and saw the two professors quietly converse. He couldn't see Emma's face, but he saw that Albus looked placid and unphased, though there was no twinkle present in his eyes.

He continued to watch and Albus turned briefly while Emma was still talking and caught Severus' eye. Albus frowned at him in displeasure and Severus shifted in his seat, but did not allow his facial expression to change.

Severus could only conclude that Harry had told Emma about his visit last night, and was relaying the events to Albus. He knew Albus couldn't take him to task, for Albus had told Severus himself about being able to access Emma's room through the Floo.

Before he could watch to see how Albus responded, from the periphery of his vision, he saw a student throw something across the way at another house. Severus got up from his seat to deal with the irksome situation.

Once the student had been given detention and more points taken from their house, Severus returned to his seat to find the food had arrived and he prepared his plate. Before he took his first bite, he turned towards Emma and noticed that she did appear in better spirits and much refreshed from her night away.

"I take it your night away from the school left you feeling better?"

Emma turned her head and grinned as she chewed. Once done she said, "Indeed yes. I was able to sleep like a baby, without a care in the world. Though Harry tells me he wasn't so fortunate. I should take you to task for invading my chambers without my permission, but it seems you were just concerned about me, and for that I wouldn't. Of course, I blame Professor Dumbledore more for last night than you, as I expressly told him just a few hours before that I would be unavailable for the rest of the evening. He must be getting quite senile if he forgot so quickly.

"I hope you won't mention running into Harry to anyone. He's a very private person."

"No, I won't mention it, though I would like some answers to some questions I have. Would you be willing to have a cup of tea or glass of wine with me later on?"

Harry was instantly wary. He disliked the idea of more questions, and he was sure they would be about his 'relationship' with Emma, but avoiding Severus would just make it worse and make the man even more curious. So Emma nodded affirmatively and asked when.

"Would eight o'clock work for you? I have to patrol the corridors this evening at curfew."

"That would be fine. I'm done for now, so I think I'll head up to my office and finish grading until then. Enjoy the rest of your meal Severus." Emma arose from her chair and left the Great Hall by the side door. Severus' gaze followed her the entire way. Again he had this nagging idea pulling at the back of his mind, but he still couldn't put his finger on what was troubling him.

He shook his head to clear his concerns and focused once more on his dinner and avoided any conversation that Professor Sprout tried to engage him in.

- - - hpsshpsshpsshpss - - -  


Severus called for a house elf to bring a tray of Darjeeling tea and lemon biscuits before Emma was to arrive. He didn't want any distractions during their conversation, or more like an interrogation. He honestly wanted some answers, and he was determined to get them.

Emma was punctual as usual and she entered and took her usual seat. Severus served the tea and biscuits immediately and once they were both settled, Severus started the conversation in earnest.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew Harry Potter when we spoke the last time? I mentioned that it was possible he could be the new Dark Lord and all you said was no, that you didn't think he could be something he detested. Why not just tell me you knew where he was and what he was doing and it wasn't being the next Dark Lord?"

Severus watched as Emma sat down her tea cup and then settled back in her chair. As he continued to wait for a response, Emma crossed her arms as if in defense and it was at that moment that the nagging thought he had about Harry and Emma came rushing forth. Severus kept himself from gasping with the revelation, Harry and Emma weren't friends. Harry was Emma. The same hand gestures, the same way they held themselves, even the facial expressions were the same; all told the story that Harry was masquerading as Emma Malsby. Hence why Albus trusted her completely, some relative unknown as far as he knew to the Order, to do their investigation of the students. The bits of conversation that he had heard from Albus' office made sense to him now. Harry and Emma both brought out fierce emotions in him, because they were one and the same person. The physical attraction he felt for them both also explained a quite lot.

Severus thought that he should be truly upset by this revelation, and that he should be demanding explanations from both the person sitting in front of him and the one person he had trusted most of his life, his boss and mentor, Albus Dumbledore. But all he felt was perfect understanding and it galled him somewhat that he did. He wanted to shout and rant and throw stuff around, but he wouldn't because deep inside he was proud and pleased with Harry. Harry had become the perfect spy and he had fooled Severus Snape, for that alone deserved his appreciation.

But he wasn't a Slytherin for nothing and he would get some small measure of revenge for not having been told who Emma was from the start. Oh yes, he would have the last laugh and possibly more than that when all was said and done.

A/N: Thanks to dearest Maggie for the quick beta. I hope this chapter appeals to everyone :). I would appreciate any feedback you give. I would like to thank all the reviewers for Chapter 9, they were wonderful.


	11. Just Good for Gossip

**Chapter 11: Just Good for Gossip**  
by ataraxis 

Harry sat back and crossed his arms as if to ward himself against the questions. He knew he was capable of passing off his lies as truth, but Severus Snape was a good man who didn't deserve them. But he answered the questions as honestly as he could, being Emma. She blathered on about how Harry asked that she never mention knowing him, for her sake and his. 

After that one question was answered, more were asked. Severus wanted to know all about Harry Potter and what he had been up to in the last few years. Again he had to lie and this time outright. His life as a secret agent was known to so few; many would say he was an Unspeakable, but that wasn't quiet the truth, as many people spoke of him in whispers, but never to be associated with the name Harry Potter. 

By the end of the evening, Harry almost felt a sense of detachment. Emma had been literally raked over the coals in Severus' attempt to gain knowledge about the elusive Harry Potter. Why was the Potions Master showing such interest in a man that Harry had assumed was loathed and detested? Harry, as Emma, was almost feeling slightly affronted. Now that Emma was known to be friends with the famous Boy-Who-Lived, was that all she would be good for, was gossip? 

Emma left Severus' chambers almost in a huff, wanting to slam the door in the man's face as he showed her out, but couldn't because the man honestly looked happy and pleased with himself. Not pleased as if in a smirking, self-satisfied way, but with a contented happiness. It was a sight Harry had never seen, and one that Emma had been shown on perhaps a singular occasion. 

Emma stalked down the corridors in a rare, irritated mood and the few students who still loitered in the hallways steered clear, as they were all too used to that same expression being seen on the Potions Master face, and it was always accompanied by several house points being taken with no just cause. Emma entered into her chambers and did slam that door just to physically vent. 

Harry was not sure what to make of Severus' interest in himself, but it made him wary and just a little pleased. Perhaps they could be friends after Emma's position as teacher at Hogwarts was over, and maybe once Harry himself came to join the Hogwarts staff. Which reminded Harry that he needed to speak with Albus about a change in career. 

- - - hpsshpsshpsshpss - - -

Severus watched with interest as 'Emma' left in a huff. His plan had just started and already it was working. He would make 'Emma' totally distraught over Severus' interest in Harry and using her for as an outlet for gossip. But if there was one thing he could be honest about was that his interest was not feigned. 

In his earlier years after he initially joined the Death Eaters, he had lied to himself to make the situation bearable. Once he had stopped lying to himself, he vowed to never let blinders fall over his eyes again. Therefore, he would not allow ignorance to play a role anymore in getting to know Harry Potter, the real Harry, or as real as Harry could be posing as Emma Malsby. He had let ignorance of the young Harry Potter, and his hatred of James Potter to influence and cloud his decisions previously. No longer would that be the case. 

He would have spotted insincerity a yard away, and in Emma he had detected none of that. Emma had always been sincere and open, at least when it didn't concern herself personally. Her interest in his work, in the journals he read, and the discussions they had over them had always been forthright and genuine. Now that he realized Harry and Emma were one in the same, he was greatly pleased that Mr. Potter had continued his education, even after leaving Hogwarts and that their interests matched so well. 

Severus blushed as he thought again at how well he thought they were matched, both in mind and in body. He felt his body stir as the image from the night before played behind his closed eyelids. The lower half of Harry bent over the bathtub with his nicely rounded arse stretched taut and bits dangling, looking flush from the bath and coated with suds. Suds that he wanted to let his fingers slide through, allowing his skin to skate easily over the surface of the other man's. Never before had another man enticed him so. He had been attracted to the younger Harry, but it had not been this keen and staggering. It had always been something on the periphery of his mind, something he could shove into a small cubby hole to be ignored. 

Well it would be ignored no longer. The sight of Harry from his later visit that same evening, with the smooth chest bare and golden, the dusky rose coloured nipples that had hardened -- from what Severus had assumed was the cold, but now that he reflected on the situation, Emma's chambers had not been cool at all -- flitted through his mind. Severus grinned in appreciation at the image. Perhaps the attraction wasn't as one-sided as it seemed. 

Severus smirked as he reached down to shift himself to a more comfortable position, and planned how to take his revenge in a direction guaranteed to not just make Emma trip up, but to trip right into his arms. Severus took that vivid image to bed with him and slept soundly that night. 

A/N: I am glad that everyone seems to be enjoying the story. This chapter goes un-beta'd at this time. 


	12. I'm A Better Professor

**Chapter 12: I'm A Better Professor**  
by ataraxis

Emma met with the other two students in the following days, but didn't have as much luck with them as she had with Mr. Turner. She met with Albus on Thursday evening to discuss Albus' success in convincing Mr. Turner to spy for them, to talk about Emma's future retirement, and the possibility of Harry Potter stepping into her vacated shoes.

Albus grinned at Emma's request, and replied, "I don't see a problem with that. Harry has all the qualifications for the job except for one, and seeing as how _you_ didn't have that qualification either, I doubt the Board will put up a fuss. Besides, having Mr. Potter here to teach would only increase the standing of Hogwarts in the wizarding world. If Mr. Potter does take the Charms position and holds it until next year, I can guarantee that there will be an increase in attendance at the school."

Emma grinned foolishly at the respect and admiration Albus had imbued into his voice as he had talked. "I'll be sure to pass your sentiments on to Harry. I'm sure he'll be very thrilled to know you think so highly of him and his skills.

"But enough about Harry Potter and his future career. Should Severus and I both attempt to train Mr. Turner privately in extra defense lessons and spying techniques, under the guise of additional tuition and tutelage for Charms or Potions?"

Albus sat back in his chair and stroked his beard as he contemplated the suggestion. Harry couldn't tell what was going in that man's mind, but whatever it was, it pleased the old wizard greatly, for the twinkle in those blue eyes was positively brilliant. Harry wished he could cast Legilimens on the wizard without being detected; he really wanted a look into the thoughts of that crazy old meddler. Harry knew Albus was up to something and it definitely involved Severus and himself.

Emma took a sip of her cooling tea and nibbled at her Tim Tam, while she waited for a response.

"You would only have just over a week to train Mr. Turner in some of the basics he would need to know, that is if Mr. Turner is correct in telling us that the next meeting will be the following Saturday in Hogsmeade. Therefore you have little time. Mr. Turner has yet to go before the new Dark Lord, and has only been to meetings with the students. He did mention however that the next meeting would be his first before the new leader. I am not sure if we can assume the new Dark Lord is a skilled Occlumens or not. If you are right in assuming that it is Draco Malfoy, perhaps you should discuss the matter with Severus. See if we can train Mr. Turner to keep his fears and concerns to himself before going into that meeting."

Emma nodded in understanding, and finished off her tea and biscuit while they continued to discuss how Emma's classes were going.

- - - - - hpsshpsshpsshpss - - - - - -

Severus met again with Emma after her meeting with Albus to discuss the training the two would need to do with Michael Turner. With the possibility that the Dark Lord could be Draco Malfoy, Severus suggested that he concentrate on teaching Mr. Turner the basics of Occlumency. "If it were anyone else, my concerns would not be so strong and I would suggest a strong defense position."

Emma quickly nixed that idea. "Harry told me all about his Occlumency lessons with you, Severus. It was not a picnic in the park. We have little time as it is, and you would just traumatize him before the meeting and we can't have that happening. I have some understanding of Occlumency, let me handle that. You teach him in Defense."

Severus smirked and asked in detail what Harry had told her about his lessons.

"That you didn't teach him anything, especially in his fifth year. You constantly attacked him without instructing him on what he should do. During the summer, his friend Hermione found a book for him that explained everything in a clear, understandable manner. Casting Legilimens and expecting him to repel your attack without understanding the fundamental principles behind what was happening was not the proper way to teach someone who disliked you and did not want to be there.

"I've heard you employ similar methods in your Potions classroom. You expect students to read and comprehend, without actually teaching them anything. You never demonstrate your lessons, you hang over their shoulders and therefore they feel threatened. Potions can be volatile if not prepared properly, I understand this, but if you make them scared, they will cower, not question. And students should always question, if they wish to learn. Plus, house prejudice stood in the way. It made all your other 'non-Slytherin' students furious. None of the other teachers were like that in their classrooms. Not McGonagall, Flitwick, or Sprout. They treated each student as if they had a right to learn and belonged in their classroom," Harry vented through Emma about his treatment under the Potions Master.

Severus sat in stunned silence as he heard just what Harry thought of him. None of the other professors had ever really questioned his methods. Of course, he never really gave them the chance. He had given no one the opportunity, not even Albus. He always either walked away before they started in, or exploded at them and told the other professors that his students were all imbeciles who couldn't tell Mandrake root from ginger.

Severus reigned in his initial impulse to blast 'Emma' to pieces; he knew he had an anger management issue. Albus had told him repeatedly that he needed to learn to control his negative emotions. Severus had been working on finding other outlets for his rage.

"My word. Harry Potter has certainly been very forthcoming about his history here at Hogwarts. Especially for someone who values his privacy, as he has for the last four years. What makes you so important to him that he would share all of this with you?"

Emma blinked in astonishment. He had expected to be told off and hexed nine ways to Sunday, and instead, Severus had done no such thing.

Harry was so in shock that he hadn't heard Severus' question. "Huh? Excuse me?" Emma asked, her voice slipping for a moment from Emma's husky tone into Harry's normal register.

"It's not important. I agree that you may teach Mr. Turner Occlumency, and I will strengthen his Defense skills. We should begin tomorrow evening as we have so short of time.

"Now that that is settled, we should talk more about Mr. Potter and what he thought of my teaching. You're a teacher yourself, perhaps you could give me tips for improvement."

Severus watched as _Emma's_ jaw dropped. He wanted to cackle with glee; he thought it was so much fun to watch as he rattled _Emma's_ cage. Revenge was so sweet, even if it was fairly tame.

"I... I'm not sure what I could say without sounding like a pompous, conceited ass," Emma said as demurely as possible. "From watching my own students, and from sitting in on other teachers, for mentoring purposes, I have found that a visual demonstration by the teacher followed by a hands-on demonstration works best. Students learn by seeing and doing. Mimicry if you will. That's how a child learns their initial vocabulary and societal behavior as they grow. Patience is the other key that a teacher needs, and a firm authoritative voice that can be kind when needed, but stern as well.

"I will admit there will be students who can't learn with that method, but I have found them to be very much in the minority."

Severus lifted an eyebrow and then smirked again, he was going to relish this next bit of his revenge. "Perhaps you could give a sample demonstration of your method. I'll be the student and you the teacher. We could do this in my classroom, and you'll show me how you would teach in that environment."

Harry realized that a challenge had been issued and nodded Emma's head in agreement, then set the time for their own lesson. "All right, say tomorrow after dinner, before your Defense lesson with Mr. Turner?"

"Agreed, tomorrow. I'll leave it to you to pick the potion I, as the student, will brew." Severus finished his tea and slice of chocolate pound cake and they fell once more into a comfortable discussion about the events recently published in the Daily Prophet.

A/N: Another round of thanks to the lovely Magdelena for her excellent beta reading once again. Any errors that remain belong to me. I want to thank all of those who reviewed for chapters 10 and 11, I enjoyed each one.


	13. A Lesson in Humility and Revenge

**Chapter 13: A Lesson in Humility & Revenge**  
by ataraxis

Friday evening came all too soon for Harry's liking. The more he thought about the upcoming lesson with Severus as his student, the more nervous he became. Not that Emma's face showed it, of course. Her face had remained impassive all throughout the day. Harry was just glad that none of the other teachers had heard about their little challenge, and if Emma failed in making her point, thankfully the only person to witness her humiliation would be Severus Snape. 

And then that thought struck her forcefully. Harry knew on some level that he had always trusted Severus Snape, because he also knew that his failure, if it should come to that, would not be spread throughout the school. Severus Snape would not be petty about it. At least, he had hope that such would be the case. If Severus Snape knew that Emma was Harry Potter, the Potions Master might very well be petty and gloat, and who knew what else to shame him. 

Emma had gone to the library, during a break in classes, to find a potion that Severus did not have currently on his curriculum, and was best suited to an introductory teaching in first or second year. Something that would demonstrate proper stirring technique and used some of the more common elements in brewing. When Emma found a potion called 'A Sunnier You,' Harry knew he had hit on the perfect potion. It was a magical tanning lotion guaranteed to not only make your skin golden without the harsh rays of the sun damaging a person's skin, but also had a moisturizer built right in. 

All through dinner, Emma ignored the other professors as she poured over the book containing the potion she had chosen, making sure she had the entire ingredient list and recipe memorized, all while making sure Severus saw neither the book nor potion she was going to use. 

Harry was shaking on the inside. He was about to teach the man who had taught him for seven years. Would this cause Harry to step out of character and give the game away? He'd slipped a number of times as he had been taken by surprise by Severus, but so far the Potions Master had not let him know he knew, nor seemed to be retaliating with some form of vengeance. 'Unless,' Harry thought to himself and turned so that Emma faced the Potions Master. 

'Unless tonight was some ruse to show my hand.' The more Harry thought on it, the more convinced of it he grew. 'Damn it, bugger it all to hell. He does know, that bastard.' Something on Emma's face must have caused concern, for Harry saw Severus frown at him in bewilderment and instantly Emma smiled, in order to ease Severus' worry and confusion. 

"It's nothing, Severus. I was just thinking of the logistics for this evening's extra classroom lesson," Emma left unsaid which lesson she was referring to, whether it was their little challenge or Mr. Turner's extra preparation for his meeting. 

'Well, guess what, oh Great Potions Master, two can play this game.' Harry smirked internally, as he thought of ways to make the Potions Master uncomfortable during his demonstration. Harry knew the man was a confirmed heterosexual. He'd learned that from Remus and other members of the Order, when he'd once made passing derogatory remarks about his teacher in the heat of anger. So perhaps Emma would make Severus uncomfortable knowing that a male was actually flirting with him and coming on to him. Harry knew just when he could make the moves on Severus Snape, and not look like it was forced or intentional. 

The dessert that was served tasted sweeter than anything Harry had had in a long while. He was so going to relish putting Severus in his place in the game of revenge. 

- - - hpsshpsshpsshpss - - -

Emma set up the students' potion laboratory so that two cauldrons were waiting. One for herself to demonstrate the initial mixture, showing proper stirring techniques and correct order of ingredients, and the temperature for the flames; the other for Severus to use afterwards. It was during that part, that Harry would set his plan in motion. 

The ingredients were gathered and placed on a table off to the side, along with any necessary measuring tools that would be required. 

At precisely 7 o'clock, Severus entered for their one hour session. Emma directed Severus up to the front to stand next to her as she prepared her demonstration. 

"You are an expert in potions, however for this next hour, I would like for you to try and place yourself in the position of a first or second year student. Not as how you view them from your role of teacher, but as someone who is nervous, yes, however who could very well be eager to learn, as I'm sure you were when you were a student." 

Severus nodded his head in agreement and from there the lesson began. 

Emma's demonstration at the beginning went well, with Severus asking questions that were both inane and occasionally insightful, playing his role as student well. Emma remained as patient as possible through it all. 

When it came time to the student hands-on portion, Harry knew Severus would try to mess up and bungle the potion, sure that is what a student would do. So Emma was attentive throughout the entire second half of the lesson. 

Emma leaned close to Severus and noticed that when he was stirring clockwise instead of counter-clockwise, Emma made sure to lean in even closer, so that a thigh brushed a hip, and touched Severus' hand with one of her own to demonstrate again the proper stirring method. Harry was so focused on making the moves on Severus, he wasn't paying as much attention to the fact that Severus wasn't becoming angry at his nearness and flirtatious attitude. It wasn't until Harry noticed Severus biting his lip and then felt the other man move back into his space to rub up against him that he realized his plan for revenge had backfired. 

Before Harry could take a step back to regroup, he watched as Severus doused the flames under the cauldron and swiftly turned to face him. As he was about to take a breath and speak, Severus reached out and grabbed at Emma and pulled her in for a kiss, stealing away Harry's chance to say anything. 

Both men groaned at the contact of lip to lip, and Harry felt a tongue quickly seek its way into his mouth and Harry became lost to the most pleasant situation he had ever enjoyed. 

As they both came up for breath, Harry sighed in pleasure and he heard Severus moan a name, unfortunately it wasn't his that he heard, but that of Emma. 

Harry's eyes, that had fallen closed at some point during the exchange, snapped open in outrage and he yelled in his own normal voice, "What the hell!" 

Severus smirked and plainly said, "Gotcha!" 

A/N: Thanks go to Corgi for her help in picking a potion for Harry to teach. The wonderful Magdelena has once again beta'd this chapter. If there are any errors remaining they are mine. I hope this chapter meets with everyones approval :). I wanted to also thank everyone who reviewed for Chapter 12. 


	14. Untimely Interruption

**Chapter 14: Untimely Interruption**  
by ataraxis

Severus stared as Harry's face fell into sadness and something in the region of his heart clenched with pain. 

"Oh, I see. It was all part of your revenge for Albus and me not telling you who I was." 

Severus watched almost helplessly as Harry, still in the form of Emma, blinked rapidly and backed away. Without thinking it through, Severus reached out and grabbed Harry by the arms, halting her--his--retreat. 

"Harry, it wasn't entirely about that, no. I just wanted to trip you up enough to forget who you were for a moment, just to get a little of my own back. But the kiss, the kiss was genuine," Severus said as he reached up and gently wiped away the tears that had fallen from eyes that he did care for, but were still not the colour he wanted to see. 

"Oh," Harry blushed and stammered, "I thought, well Remus had told me..." 

"And Remus would have been right, at the time. Only you, no matter what shape you take or gender you are, could make me fall in love." Severus was stunned to have the word 'love' fall from his lips and it made his heart speed up, afraid that his admission had been said precipitously, though it had been said honestly. His hands, around Harry, tightened slightly in fear. 

'Emma' blushed even brighter and tilted her head in contemplation. "I think I'm in the process of falling. I am sure it wouldn't take too much to make me fall completely." Harry gave Severus a bright, shy grin. 

"That's good to know, Ha..." Severus was interrupted by the door to the classroom being pushed open. He immediately dropped his hands away from Emma, almost wishing he could hex Mr. Turner for interrupting a personal moment. 

"Mr. Turner, you are...," Severus looked down at the watch pinned to his waist coat and sighed, then continued speaking, "right on time. For once." 

Severus watched as Harry turned away from the door to wipe away any stray tears that remained and gather some measure of calm. Severus strode forward to head Mr. Turner off before venturing too much further into the room. 

"I can only assume that Headmaster Dumbledore told you what these extra lessons were for?" Severus asked as he brought out his wand and waved it towards the door to lock and ward it against outside entry. 

"Yes, sir. Extra defense lessons and something he called Occlu...uh...Occlumancy," Michael Turner said with hesitation. 

"Occlumency. Professor Malsby will be helping you prepare your mind to avoid being invaded, while I will help you strengthen your skills in shield spells and other offensive measures. This evening you will be meeting primarily with me, tomorrow you will meet with Professor Malsby in her offices at..." Severus turned to Emma and let her set the time. 

"Tomorrow at two, be prepared to lie to your housemates if they ask why you are seeking extra tuition. I would encourage you to tell them it has to do with career placement and training in areas outside the curriculum. Let us know of any students that question you extensively, so that we may deal with them. Professor Snape, why don't I clean up the classroom for you and make sure everything is put away." Emma reached for the cauldron in front of her and picked it up to carry it to the cleaning area. 

"Thank you, Professor Malsby. I also wish to thank you for the earlier demonstration. It was actually quite insightful and I have indeed learned something valuable from it." Severus saw Emma give a wide grin of pleasure and he felt as if his entire body had been wrapped in its glow. 'Get a grip, Severus. Now is not the time for warm and fuzzy feelings. Concentrate on Mr. Turner and drumming what he needs to learn into that feeble... Okay, I just admitted that perhaps Harry had a point about my teaching style. Give the student the benefit of the doubt and they might prove you wrong or right, whichever the case may be.' 

Severus asked Mr. Turner to sit down and Professor Malsby to help demonstrate the shield spell, as soon as she had cleared away the remnants of their earlier lesson. 

Before too long, Harry and Severus were dueling with enthusiasm and fun, but always taken with seriousness. For several moments, both men forgot that Mr. Turner was in the room, but when Severus said, "Good show, Professor Malsby," Harry was reminded of where they were and what they were hoping to accomplish. 

"Thank you, Professor. You have always been an excellent opponent. Perhaps we could do this again at a later time, for sport?" Emma asked. 

"I would enjoy that. Perhaps after your lesson with Mr. Turner and before dinner. Say in your first classroom?" 

Emma's brow crinkled as she asked, "My first class... oh... my first classroom. Of course, that sounds fine. Tomorrow then about four. I should be going now, I have essays to finish grading and I need to brush up on some references that I think Mr. Turner should read. Good night, gentlemen." 

Severus watched as Harry left the room, his focus solely on the figure walking away from him. 

Before he could say anything to Mr. Turner, his student spoke, "You're sweet on her, aren't you, Professor Snape?" 

Severus gave a small smile and then sneered as he realized his reputation was going to hell in a handbasket because he had a soft spot for Harry 'Bloody-Wonderful' Potter. 

A/N: Beta's again by the lovely Magdelena. I worship the ground she walks on. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm so busy writing (I've already got chapter 15 written and 16 will be on it's way) that I've haven't responded to them like I should. 


	15. Mysteries Solved

**Chapter 15: Mysteries Solved**  
by ataraxis

After his initial Occlumency lesson with Mr. Turner, Harry raced from one end of the school to the other so that he could be first to the Room of Requirement. He had a specific room in mind he wished to create for his and Severus' duel. Several students cast odd glances in Professor Malsby's direction as she passed them, but not one of them dared to stop her for fear of house points being taken. 

As Harry entered the hallway where the Room of Requirement was located, he slowed down to a more sedate pace and when he noticed the door had yet to appear, he walked back and forth and thought of the exact room he needed. The door finally materialized, but Harry decided to wait until Severus showed up before entering. 

Harry leaned back against the wall opposite the door and waited patiently. He didn't have long to wait before he heard the click of boot heels coming from the staircase around the corner. Once Severus was in view, Emma gave the Potions Master a pleased grin, noting the dueling robes the man had changed into. Harry had known he wouldn't have time to go back to his suite and change after his lesson with Mr. Turner, so Emma wore an almost exact duplicate of Severus' dueling robes; except instead of being in all black with touches of white, Harry's was in muted shades of gray and green with a white shirt, which he knew would look good against Emma's colouring or his own. 

Harry opened the door and ushered Severus in. Once inside, Harry noticed the room had met every specification and he looked at Severus to see if the man understood what part of the room was for. 

Severus finally noticed the vanity mirror and desk at one end, and next to it was a reminder picture of Harry Potter. 

Harry turned to his opponent and spoke, "I would suggest you ward the doors against entry. When we duel, I'd like it be as me, not as Emma Malsby. It will just take me a moment to 'change.'" 

Severus warded the entry to the Room of Requirement heavily, so no one, barring themselves, could enter or leave the room. Then he followed to where Emma sat at the desk and watched as one part after another of Harry changed back to normality. 

Severus sighed with pleasure when he looked into the mirror and his eyes locked with the beautiful, green eyes that he had always found appealing. "Welcome back to Hogwarts, Mr. Potter. It is now a pleasure to see you." 

Harry grinned with delight and he stood up and moved away from the desk. He would have need of it again when their dueling was over. "Thank you for the warm reception, Professor Snape," Harry spoke playfully and gave the man opposite him a smart bow. 

"Don't get cheeky with me, brat." Severus stepped close to the younger man and reached up to lightly touch a cheek as he spoke. "So you are a Metamorphmagus. I wasn't sure how Emma Malsby existed after hearing bits of conversation between you and Albus over a week ago. I became extremely curious afterwards." 

"You heard some of that? You gave no indication when you entered Albus' office. Damn, you have better facial control than I do. It's so difficult to keep a feminine voice in place, especially whenever I get upset or thrown for a loop. And with you, those things happen so easily. Before, my assignments had always been as men located in a foreign country, therefore I could get away with using my own voice." Harry figured now that Severus knew of his ability, he could tell the other man all about those assignments he had been on, and how he had decided that this assignment would be his last. 

"Then if you're leaving the Ministry what will you do for a career?" 

Harry grinned as he spoke, "I've asked Albus to take Emma's place as Charms teacher. He told me I'd probably be trumpeted in with much fanfare, and that if I were to stay here until the next school year, I would be assured of creating a full school, as attendance would be up and every invitation to the new first years would be accepted. I might not like my celebrity status, but I'm not above using it if I think it would benefit others." 

Harry frowned as he thought once more about Albus. "Severus, you said Albus told you that I could be visited via Floo the other night, correct?" 

"That's correct. Though mind you, he also told me that I should only try to visit Emma about half an hour after dinner was over. I, um, did visit then." 

Harry gave Severus a questioning look. 

Severus blushed and cleared his throat. "You were presently occupied in the bathroom." 

Harry's eyes bugged at what Severus statement implied and he stammered out a shocked, "Oh." Then Harry turned bright red and ducked his head to hide his embarrassment. 

"That's why I came back the second time. To find out why there was a strange man in Emma's quarters with no Emma in sight, when Albus had told me pointedly that Emma wasn't feeling well." 

"You were concerned about me?" Harry asked with glee. 

Severus smirked. "I believe I mentioned to you that evening that I had been concerned about Emma. Finding you there was a...pleasant surprise." Severus may have said he loved Harry, but he wasn't about to tell Harry that his returning to Emma's quarters that night had also been influenced from having seen the strange man naked in the bathroom and finding him physically attractive. He had some sense of self-preservation. 

"So, let's get all the facts straight. Albus had to know you were there behind the door, since he has a charm on it that lets the door act like a mirror only he can see through. And since he knew you were there, he allowed you to hear parts of our conversation, which guaranteed that you would be curious to know who Emma was. Then he tells you that you can contact Emma, even though he knew I would be changing from Emma to Harry that evening, to recharge and rest. Yet, all this time, he told me again and again not to let you know who I really was. What game is Albus playing?" Harry just could not wrap his mind around what Albus was thinking. Even after knowing the man and interacting with him for over ten years, he had yet to figure out how the other man thought; it was like navigating a maze where the walls kept changing direction. 

Severus shrugged and shook his head, clearly just as confused as Harry about the events that had led to this point, but Severus wasn't about to change history just so that Harry's cover wouldn't be known by him. He was glad for whatever Albus had done. 

"If I hadn't figured out who Emma was, what would have happened to her and you, to us?" Severus was curious to find out. 

Harry's smile was shy. "Why do you think I wanted to take Emma's place and leave my old job? I knew Emma would disappear from the face of the earth once the job was completed, but I wanted us to continue on as friends. You fascinated me from the first, when I started this job. You threw all my preconceived notions of whom you were right out the window when you were cordial to me, to Emma. It was as if you were a riddle that needed solving." Harry blinked and realized just what Albus had been doing with the two of them, but asked Severus just to be sure. "Do you like puzzles or mysteries?" 

"Well, yes. I do the _Daily Prophet_ crossword every morning at breakfast, as I'm sure you've noticed. And I really enjoy reading those Muggle mystery novels. Albus gets me a few of them every year for Christmas." 

At this, Harry exclaimed, "That's it. That's what game he was playing. He wanted each of us to think of the other as a mystery to solve. He knew of your penchant for them, and mine as well. He's been sending me a new mystery novel by my favorite author, Aspen Russ each year while I've been away on assignment. In fact, that was the book I think you slipped on the other night when you fell into my bed, I found it trampled on, on the other side of the bedroom." 

Harry noticed Severus blush once more and for the life of him, couldn't think why, so he asked. 

Severus snickered, a sound Harry never thought to hear come from those thin lips. 

"What?" harry questioned. 

"Aspen E. Russ, or her full name 'Aspen Eve Russ', is an anagram for Severus Snape. Those books are mine. It's how I augment my teaching salary and what I do during the summer months while the students are away." 

Harry at first was shocked and then when that additional piece of the puzzle fell into place, Harry realized why Albus was wanting them to solve these 'mysteries.' 

"Merlin, we're perfect for each other. Albus knew that and he made sure we realized it ourselves." 

Severus reached around Harry and brought the smaller man into the cradle of his arms. "That we are, but let's not let the old meddler know we figured it out. Alright?" 

Harry nestled into the warm embrace and nodded his head. "What did you have in mind?" 

"Well... I was thinking something like this..." Severus went on to explain in detail his plan to Harry and Harry laughed with delight at the wool they were sure to pull over the Headmaster's eyes. 

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Chapter 16 has been written and beta read by the ever lovely Magdelena and will be going up tomorrow. After that will be one maybe two more chapters and the story will be over. Thanks for reading along. 


	16. In His Stead

**Chapter 16: In His Stead**  
by ataraxis

The following week went like clockwork. Harry trained Mr. Turner every other day that the young man wasn't with Severus strengthening his defensive skills, and when Harry and Severus had a chance, Emma would visit Severus in his quarters for tea and conversation. 

Harry was pleased that he and Severus were taking each step in their relationship slowly. In fact it was now Friday night and Emma was sitting next to Severus curled up next to him, with Severus' arm slung over her shoulders. They were discussing the possibility of what would happen tomorrow when Michael Turner would be facing the new Dark Lord. 

"He's in Gryffindor for a reason, which means I'm a bit afraid that he'll take some unnecessary risks." 

Severus snorted in response, "That's rich coming from you, the Gryffindor Golden Boy." 

Emma's brown eyes peeked up at Severus from under auburn lashes and said with a tight smile, "Which makes it all the more reason that my fears aren't unfounded. I know what I was like, that means I don't want him to go rushing in without thinking through of the consequences. I have grown up, Severus. I'm still the reckless Harry I'll always be, but I can at least be aware of the results from my actions. 

"I just need to convince Michael that all we require of him is to go meet the new Dark Lord and report back to us what he looks like if Michael doesn't know him personally. Once we identify who it is, we can plan an attack against the new leader accordingly." Harry spoke against Severus' chest as he fiddled with the buttons that lined the front of the black vest that Severus wore. 

Severus' hand came up and clasped Harry's hand gently. "I know. I am aware that the Emma I came to know before realizing who she was, is the Harry you've become. You have been kind and courteous to everyone around you, fair and impartial to all houses, even my Slytherins from what they tell me, all much to my surprise." 

Harry and Severus fell silent for a while, just enjoying the sensation of having someone to snuggle with, though Severus would never admit to it or even say the word aloud. 

Harry recalled something amusing that had happened earlier in the day during lunch in the Great Hall, while Severus had been absent. "You missed an exciting moment at lunch earlier. Did any of the students mention it when they were in your class this afternoon?" 

Severus snorted, "You know I don't allow anyone to speak while in my classroom unless I call upon them. Or at least I didn't. Even though I have started to subtly change my methods in teaching, the students are still afraid of me and that my attempts at being more open as a professor can only be a trap to take more house points. Besides the afternoon class was second year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, so no, I haven't heard." 

"Apparently Mr. Turner has more courage than brains, but in this case, he's helping us set Albus up. He's spread the tale that the Greasy Git of a Potions Master has gone sweet on Professor Malsby and that he caught you ogling my arse. You should have seen Albus' face when the gossip got around to the Head Table. I don't think he could make up his mind to be concerned about you, about us, or overjoyed that you were still interested in me even knowing that I might not be who I said I was and that I've been keeping you publicly at arms length this last week. I think he's frustrated that he doesn't know what the status of our relationship is, and is not sure what you know." 

Severus made a humming sound as if in contemplation. "I'm not sure whether then I should give Mr. Turner a real detention or award him house points for spreading gossip." 

"Well, the former would be totally in character and the latter would be totally out of character and would certainly tip Albus off, perhaps go middle of the road and do nothing. Say you hadn't heard the rumor and would not dignify the gossip by fueling it." Harry sat up and stretched, before reaching for his now tepid cup of tea and taking a sip. 

"Is that what you would do?" Severus resettled himself to a more comfortable position to relieve the stress on his lower back. 

"It's what I have tried to always do, especially with gossip. You know what my life was like for the longest time. _The Daily Prophet_ ran a story about me almost every day it seemed like, especially during my fourth year. I tried my hardest to stay out of the public eye, especially after defeating Voldemort. I remember the very day it happened and I had returned to the school from the one-on-one battle with Riddle; it felt as if everyone was in my face wanting to take my picture or get my autograph. They wanted something from me and I had nothing to give at that point," Harry sighed and leaned back heavily against the sofa. 

Severus shifted to face Harry and reached out to soothe the tension from Harry by rubbing at his neck and kneading his shoulders. 

"Yes, I recall that day quite well. You forcefully pushed your way through the throng of 'admirers' and even turned away from Albus to head for the Room of Requirement." 

Harry turned his head to the side as he spoke, "You followed me? I hadn't realized that." 

"I could tell that you were upset. Except for Albus, I don't think the others really realized what you had just done. That the simple, hard fact was that you had just murdered a man. Yes, an evil, vile man, but in the name of justice you had committed murder none the less. To this day, you've not shared with anyone what happened in the battle between you and Voldemort. And I honestly think no one has the right to know, but you. When Voldemort returned at the end of your fourth year, it was no longer about the Wizarding world conquering the Muggle one, or about Purebloods being better than Muggleborns, it was about a vendetta against you. Every step he took, every action he made was in effort to weaken you and bring you to your knees. That infernal prophecy had to be fulfilled one way or the other. As I'm sure you've come to realize by now, your actions were necessary, because it was kill or be killed. No one could ever blame you for defending yourself or the Wizarding world. But at the time, you weren't concerned about what the correct thing was to do, only that something you felt was morally wrong had to accomplish the goal." Severus had wanted to tell Harry for a long time that he understand the younger man, for his actions that day, and now he'd had the chance. Severus reached out and tugged Harry into an embrace, wrapping his arms firmly around the smaller, feminine figure of Emma in reassurance. 

Severus continued with his side of events from that long ago day, "So yes, I followed you the entire way out of concern, knowing that you felt tainted and needed time in silence to come to terms with it all. As you were about to enter the Room of Requirement, I hastily cast a monitoring charm to make sure you stayed healthy and whole, and then I stayed outside the room to make sure no one else tried to enter, especially Albus or your friends, Mr. Weasley or Ms. Granger, until you had left." 

"All this time, I thought... I mean, afterwards, you never said anything to me." The look on Emma's face was unsure and confused. 

"I know what you thought. I left you alone, which was just what I felt you needed. No antagonism, no false sympathy. If you took my distance and lack of antipathy to mean that I no longer cared whether I hated you or not, that was a false assumption on your part, but one I was not willing to correct at the time. I had my reasons for keeping my distance." 

Harry snuggled as close to the other man as he possibly could. "I'm just glad you're not keeping your distance now, Severus." 

'Me, too, Harry. Me, too,' Severus thought to himself as he tightened his hold around Harry, giving the other man a non-verbal response of his feelings. 

- - - hpsshpsshpss - - -

Emma and Severus were seated quietly next to each other the next morning at breakfast in the Great Hall, both tense with anticipation of the events that would occur outside their reach. Harry waited for Mr. Turner to enter, so he could have one last word with the boy before everyone from third year and up ventured into Hogsmeade for a day of fun. 

Instead, from the main doors, Professor McGonagall strode through the hall at a great clip, heading straight for the professors' table. She looked distraught. 

Minerva interrupted Albus, who had been speaking to Professor Sprout, without apology. Neither Harry nor Severus could make out what the Deputy Headmistress whispered to the old wizard, but whatever it was, it caused Albus to frown and look towards Emma and Severus. 

Albus rose from his chair and headed for the Potions Master and Charms professor. "I need you two to follow me; it seems there has been a slight accident." 

Severus and Emma kept quiet while they trailed behind Albus and Minerva. They headed for the Infirmary. When they walked in, Mediwitch Poppy Pomfrey was hovering anxiously over the still form of their newest and youngest spy. 

Severus strode forward, around Albus to consult with Poppy about the boy's condition. "What happened to Mr. Turner?" 

"He got caught in a cross of two hexes. Apparently some of his house mates were dueling in the common room, and they were near the stairs, when Mr. Turner walked right into the middle of both hexes. According to Minerva, the students in question had used a Stupefy hex and a suspended animation charm. The two combined to put Mr. Turner in a coma like stasis that he won't be able to wake up from for at least a day." 

Albus asked, "He's uninjured beyond that, Poppy?" 

Poppy nodded, "He's in perfect health otherwise, Headmaster." 

"But what will we do now? He was to meet the new Dark Lord for the first time this afternoon," Minerva queried. 

Emma smiled slyly and Severus caught the look. "Oh no, you had better not be thinking what I think you're thinking." 

"Severus, what..." Minerva started, only to be interrupted by Emma. 

"I can go in his place." 

Poppy stood there looking clueless, while Minerva thought to ask, "You mean with Polyjuice? That would be impossible, Emma. We don't have any on hand and it would be impossible to obtain from one of the potion shops without proper permission." 

Emma just shook her head. But before she could say anything further, Severus interrupted her, pulling her away from the group to speak with her privately. "Harry, you can't be honestly thinking of going into that meeting blind?" 

Emma snickered, before retorting, "You could always cast a temporary sight correction charm on my eyes, then I wouldn't be going in blind." 

"Don't misconstrue my words, brat. You have no idea what you're up against." 

"No more so than Mr. Turner did, and he's only fifteen years old. I will take his place. I believe I've spent enough time with him, to know his voice and gestures. It will only take a moment to study his face and body to change into him. Don't stop me in this Severus, let me be the stupidly, courageous Gryffindor you have always accused me of." 

Severus sighed and pinched his nose in frustration. "Very well. You are a grown adult, therefore you must do as you see fit." 

"Thank you, Severus. I do appreciate your concern and it is duly noted," Harry said and reached up to place a soft, tender kiss on the Potion Master's cheek. 

They both went back to where the others stood waiting. "It's been decided, I will take his place." 

"But how?" asked Minerva. 

"Are you sure about that? This will be your only chance," Albus said. 

"I know, and I'm willing to risk it." Emma strode forward, pulled back the sheets lightly covering the still Gryffindor student and then seated herself next to him. 

While Harry carefully noted Michael's height and weight and features, he could hear Minerva and Severus talking softly in the background with Albus. 

_"How long have you known, Severus?" was asked from Albus. _

"Just over a week. We were waiting to see how long we could get it by you that we knew what you'd been up to." 

"What are you two men talking about?" Poppy asked, though Harry was sure Minerva would have if the Mediwitch hadn't. 

Severus spoke, "Just watch Emma and you'll understand." 

Harry tuned out the rest of their conversation and focused intently on Michael Turner. Once Harry was sure he had the necessary changes fixed in his mind, he began the process. 

As he changed, he didn't hear the gasps that issued from Minerva and Poppy. Once the change was complete, Harry dropped Emma's voice and tried to modulate his to match more closely to his student's. 

As he turned back to the others, he noticed the surprise and shock on the two women's faces. 

"Who are you?" Minerva demanded. 

Before Harry could voice his answer, Severus spoke for him. "Honestly, Minerva, take one guess as to who it could be? I know and Albus knows who it is, that should help narrow down your options." 

Minerva looked closely at Harry, but could only see Michael Turner standing before her where once Emma Malsby had been. But as she looked into Harry's eyes, realized that the person truly did need glasses, and took in the face that was trying to squash a crooked grin, she beamed and shouted with joy, "Harry!" 

Before Harry knew anything, he was being hugged within an inch of his life. 

Then just as quickly, she released him and turned with a stern expression on her face towards Albus, "Why didn't you tell me? I could have been trusted with this information. Shame on you Albus Dumbledore." 

Minerva cornered Albus and harangued him for his deceit, while Poppy gave Harry an affectionate hug of welcome as well, and left Harry to Severus's care. 

"I would give you a kiss for luck, Harry, but seeing you masquerading as one of my students keeps me from going anywhere near you." 

"That's okay, Severus, I'll be back before you know it and then you can rain kisses on me to your heart's content," Harry replied back with his ever-present optimism. 

"You should be going. The others have probably already finished breakfast and are gathering in the courtyard as we stand here. I'll follow at a distance as I chaperone, but try not to mingle too much with the other students," Severus stated firmly. 

"Yes, Professor Snape," said Harry in Michael Turner's voice. "But before I go, I really do need you to cast the temporary eye-sight correction charm, as Mr. Turner doesn't wear glasses." Severus did as Harry requested, taking Harry's glasses to keep them safe. Then Harry talked briefly with Albus and Minerva before he left with possible plans of action once he was before the new Dark Lord. Albus told Harry they would have the Order waiting in the wings if they were needed. And with that, Harry left the infirmary with Severus hot on his heels, looking like thunder, and joined the other students as they prepared for their day in Hogsmeade. 

A/N: I'm posting this in preparation for the temporary closure of HPFandom for this weekend and to give myself the chance to write the final chapter. It will be long and hopefully will satisfy everyone. So look for the last chapter on Monday. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. And thanks go to Magdelena for beta read. Any errors that remain are my own. 


	17. Confrontations and Courting

**Chapter 17: Confrontations and Courting**  
by ataraxis

Harry trailed behind the other students, watching them as they chatted and horsed around with one another. Girls smiled shyly at the young men they were interested in, while the young men thought up ways to play practical jokes with the latest Zonko products. Harry was alert and aware, waiting for when his contact would approach him. Michael had told Harry just the other evening that he didn't know who would approach him, just that he would be asked if he 'wanted to visit Madam Rosmerta's pub for a Butterbeer.' That was the exact wording that would be used.

While 'Michael' looked around surveying his surroundings, he was always conscious of the weight of Severus' gaze upon his back. It made him feel loved, cherished, and all sorts of wonderful, romantic things. When this was all over, he would drop his disguise post haste and snog that man silly. Then he wanted to get down on bended knee and announce before the entire school that he wished to officially court the Potions Master, to show the taciturn man that Harry was very serious about the relationship they had started.

Harry wondered though that if he did that, if the Potions Master wouldn't hex him for making Severus a public spectacle, but hopefully only after reciprocating the assured to be intoxicating kiss. 'Ah, but what a way to die,' Harry chuckled quietly at the scene that he painted in his mind.

Harry shook his head and decided instead to change his plan to include a romantic dinner for two in his quarters, with tea and Tim Tams for after dinner. And who knows, maybe he could convince Severus to partake in a leisurely bubble bath for two while he popped the courting question. Harry felt a frisson of pleasure arch up his back at the thought of finally getting to see the other man naked. A week ago, he wouldn't have thought it possible that he could fall so easily and quickly in love, but Severus and he were truly close to being perfect for one another. If there were such a thing as soulmates -- Severus told him that the idea of people being soulmates was all a bunch of bunk, Severus was such a cynic -- he'd say that they were it. He'd have to thank Albus at some point for his meddling and scheming, maybe present the man with a lifetime supply of candies from Honeydukes.

As the students neared the edges of Hogsmeade, Michael Turner moved closer to the throng, hoping to encourage his contact to make his move sooner rather than later. Harry didn't want to be involved with the other students, but if any of them asked him to go to Honeydukes or before the wrong student invited him to The Three Broomsticks, he knew he wouldn't have the choice to decline.

Harry snuck a peek behind him and saw Severus skulking in his usual manner among the students who had loitered at the back. Those students were mostly the couples who had recently paired up and were wanting a moment of romantic privacy. Harry smiled at the sight and noticed Severus frown all the more. Harry whipped back around and decided that he truly better stay in character.

At the edge of the village, Harry was approached by a sixth year Ravenclaw student by the name of Joseph Pennyworth.

"Hey, you're Michael Turner, right?" Mr. Pennyworth asked.

Harry nodded his head and was then asked exactly what Michael had told him would be said. Harry mumbled a 'sure' towards the ground.

"Okay then, follow me. I have to gather a few more students to go with us. Most of the others are just staying here in the village today. Our leader likes to meet the more recent recruits without everyone in attendance. He says it allows him to focus on the needs of each member." Harry thought this was very fortuitous for him. If the new Dark Lord was mostly alone and with just a few young, inexperienced students around, he could perhaps challenge the man single-handedly.

Harry trailed behind Mr. Pennyworth as he had three more students join them -- Theodore Abbott, brother to Hannah, a fourth year Hufflepuff, James Summers, also a Hufflepuff, and Morgan Bradley from Ravenclaw. Afterwards, they discretely snuck behind Honeydukes and headed for the wooded area near the Shrieking Shack, which was where Harry noticed quite a number of the students the professors had figured were followers of the new Dark Lord had also retreated to. They looked to be dueling and practicing their defensive and offensive spellcasting, reminiscent of his time with the DA. That very thought gave him pause and made him wonder, if perhaps it wasn't Draco Malfoy leading this new group, but instead had been a member of his own student group all those years ago.

That made Harry wonder further if the Room of Requirement had been used for secret meetings these last few weeks, but surely Michael Turner would have mentioned that fact if it had been so. Some things just weren't adding up. Had Michael been a plant? Someone who had been told to lure the Headmaster and the Order into doing what the new Dark Lord wanted, having one of their own meet with the Dark Lord. Did the new Dark Lord know that Harry Potter was a Metamorphmagus? Had the accident that had occurred this morning not been an accident at all, but planned to make Harry take Michael's place?

All these questions swirled in Harry's mind as panic started to settle in his stomach. Harry swallowed nervously and Mr. Pennyworth noticed.

"Don't worry, Michael. Our Lord is quite a nice chap. You'll like him. I know you only joined a month before the school year ended and haven't been involved much yet in the weekly group activities, but once you've meet Our Lord, you'll be invited to participate. I'll tell you more about it when you get back."

And with that tidbit of additional information, Harry's panic receded. Michael couldn't tell him things, when apparently Michael didn't know.

"How are we getting there, wherever Our Lord is?" Harry whispered.

"There's a portkey waiting for you four to take. Our Lord sent me a message letting me know where it was." Joseph Pennyworth guided the young men to a tall, gnarled looking tree and circled it until he found what he was searching for. To Harry it looked like an everyday piece of litter, just a balled up sheet of paper. He watched as Mr. Pennyworth flattened it out and Harry saw writing upon it.

"It says that to activate, that one of you should just tap your wand on it and say, 'Godric's Hollow.'"

Harry almost gasped when he heard that, but clamped his lips shut tight. It unnerved him to know, that whoever was leading this new group might be someone who had been close to him, perhaps had even been a friend.

Joseph handed the rumpled sheet of paper to the four students, which they all grasped with caution. James Summers took the lead and tapped his wand on the paper and said the activation words. With a pull at his abdomen, Harry felt the portkey work.

The four students landed with a jerk and the paper they had been holding ripped apart into pieces, causing the young men to stumble and fall. They stood slowly and brushed themselves off, and they all noticed a fairly modest, two story house before them. Harry knew instantly that it was an exact replica of the house he had lived in as an infant, and the home Voldemort had attacked his family at. Harry had never come back to this place, and the sight of it filled him with horrible memories of that long ago Halloween day, just as he had known it would. Harry took a deep breath to still his nerves and to banish the memories that threatened to engulf him.

Michael took the lead and walked towards the open door of the house, and the others trailed behind, their steps slowing. Harry turned to face them and figured their anxiety would work to his advantage. "You know, let me go first inside and once I'm done, the next person can go in. That should calm your fears, okay?"

A chorus of okays were issued and Harry turned once more to the house that had not protected his mum and dad from the evil of Tom Riddle. Harry walked through the open door and into the bright spacious area of the living room where a fire was burning in the fireplace, which indicated the new Lord most likely had arrived via the Floo as the entire room looked bare. At first glance, the person seated before him looked remarkably like Draco Malfoy, with long blonde hair and clear pale skin, but something was off. As he stepped closer he realized that the man before him wasn't smirking or sneering, but was smilingly cheerfully. The teeth peeping through the smiling mouth were straight and perfect. The face was familiar to Harry and as he found himself one foot away from the new Dark Lord, the memories of the person he had known over four years ago clicked.

"Colin Creevey!" Harry questioned in Michael's voice, when the recognition occurred.

Harry watched as Colin blinked, surprised at being recognized. Apparently Colin had either taken to using a Glamour spell, or being a Muggleborn may have actually visited some plastic surgeon to have all the cosmetic alterations done. The freckles were still present but faded, and the eyes were still the same, but everything else had been changed.

"I didn't realize that you would remember me, Michael Turner. You were only a first year at the time, though we did share the same house at Hogwarts."

"I remember that you used to follow Harry Potter around with your camera. You liked taking pictures of the Wizarding world's hero," Michael said in a quiet voice.

He watched as his words hardened the face in front of him. Apparently the mention of Harry Potter wasn't a positive thing.

Colin spat at Michael, "Harry Potter is a self-serving ingrate who didn't appreciate my devotion to him. That man is no hero. I remember so clearly the day he defeated Voldemort. He came back to the school and he pushed me aside after I asked him to let me take his picture to capture the moment. He didn't even apologize to me or give me any sign of recognition. That was the final straw and I vowed that day to show The-Boy-Who-Lived that someone could be better than him, better even than Voldemort."

Before Colin could rave further on about his animosity towards himself, Harry pulled his wand out and cast, "Petrificus Totalus." Colin's body straightened as if turning into a stone statue.

"I don't have time for your monologue at the moment Colin," Harry said as he took Colin's wand away, cast a Mobilicorpus spell on Colin and guided him over to the fireplace. Harry took a pinch of Floo powder and threw it into the fire and shouted, "The Three Broomsticks," then pushed Colin's still body into the fire. Then did the process once more and followed afterwards. He would make sure to have someone from the Order go back for the three students still waiting outside.

As Michael stepped out of the fireplace at The Three Broomsticks, he saw many of the patrons standing around Colin with their wands drawn. Severus was among them and Michael smiled and stepped forward towards him in relief.

"Severus, you'll never guess who the new Dark Lord is?" Harry let Michael's voice drop and return to his own.

Severus pushed his way through the crowd of spectators as they lowered their wands at the mention of the words 'Dark Lord.'

"Harry, not here. We'll take whoever..." Severus squinted at the prone body on the ground before him and gasped, "It is Draco!"

"No, Colin Creevey under a Glamour charm or something." Harry rethought his plan in involving another Order member and told Severus to take Colin up to the school and he would return for the other three students before they started to panic.

Michael returned to Godric's Hollow after borrowing some Floo powder from Madam Rosmerta herself, but only after convincing her of his real identity. He then told the three students that it must have been a ruse as no one had been in the house after he had searched high and low. He had them take the Floo back to the pub and told them to join their friends to spend the remainder of their day in Hogsmeade.

Harry then took off back to the school and entered the Headmaster's office. Harry let his gaze sweep the office and noticed that in attendance beyond the Headmaster and Severus, were Minerva, Remus, Arthur, Molly, Ron and Hermione. Michael grinned at everyone who was present and frowned as he saw the no longer petrified Colin, bound and magically gagged, sitting surrounded by everyone.

Severus came forward and handed Harry a mirror and a picture of himself. "Please," was all the Potions Master said as everyone waited.

Harry was just as eager as Severus to resume his old self again and everyone had the added enjoyment of watching Colin's eyes bug out as Harry transformed.

Once the transformation was complete, Harry had thought Severus would wait until they were alone before carrying out his last promise before both had left the infirmary earlier that morning, but he would have been wrong. Severus pulled Harry to him and rained kisses on Harry's face, apparently happy to have his partner back healthy and whole and finally able to cast off his assumed identities.

Harry paid scant attention to the rest of the room while he was in Severus' arms and just barely heard the gasps of surprise from the other occupants. Once Severus had his fill of kissing Harry, Harry wanted to just snuggle into the Potions Master's arms and forget everyone else in the room, but the discrete coughing coming from Albus just made Harry sigh and face the rest of the room.

"All right then, let's see what Mr. Creevey has to say for himself." Albus lifted his wand and waved it towards Colin's mouth and removed the magical gag.

What spewed forth once Colin was able to talk answered any question they may have thought to ask. "You see, I was worthy of having the attention of the great and mighty Harry Potter himself. I knew you would come once you'd heard of me, the new Light Lord.

"I also knew that I just needed a new look, something that would catch your attention. Someone who exuded natural confidence and power. Someone like that egoist Malfoy, who always taunted you. So I went to a surgeon and had myself made over. I knew I needed to take this step to make myself appear more perfect in a new light," Colin snickered at his choice of wording. Harry thought Colin had cracked and was delusional.

"You were going to meet your match with me, Harry Potter. I've been training in secret ever since that day you defeated Voldemort and left me cast aside like a pile of rubbish. All I wanted to do was take your picture to commemorate such a momentous occasion, not like the rest of those news hounds that had been clamouring for your attention. They didn't know the real Harry Potter, but I did. Or at least I thought I did, until that day. You showed me that you were a nothing, not even a hero, but some selfish bastard who couldn't be content to share his glory with others. So I wanted to make you aware that I was your equal, no that I was BETTER than you. So I thought I would be the new Lord to lead everyone into the light. Then I would crush you like an insignificant bug. But you had this ability I didn't know about. You tricked me, you used deceit. How..."

Before Colin could go on and on about himself and his obsession with Harry, Albus cast the gagging spell once more and silence fell over the room.

"Well I think that answers that. I've contacted the Aurors, they should be here any moment and will escort Mr. Creevey to St. Mungo's I think, for evaluation. So far, he really has done no lasting harm other than to recruit the students here to follow his ... propaganda. The students he has under his control will be brought to a guidance care giver. What say we all adjourn to the Great Hall for lunch, it should be fairly quiet there with most of the students still out and about wandering around Hogsmeade."

Albus ushered the others out of the room, after the Aurors entered seconds later and escorted a recalcitrant Colin Creevey away.

Ron and Hermione, along with Arthur, Molly and Remus, cornered Harry on the way to the Great Hall and Harry told Severus to go on ahead and they would join everyone in a few moments.

After Albus, Minerva and Severus walked away, questions poured forth about what Harry was doing kissing Snape, asking if he was okay, if being a female had scrambled something in his mind and with his hormones. That last question had been from Ron.

Harry held up his hands to quiet everyone, he only wanted to say this once and for that he was glad that his entire family was here.

"Okay, listen. I... I'm in love with Severus. I wouldn't have thought it possible, when I first came back to Hogwarts, but now I know it's true. I love him and he's told me he loves me, that he fell for me, green eyes, messy hair, stupid Gryffindor courage and all." He wouldn't tell them that he was going to ask Severus this evening if he could court him. That information would only be shared after Severus accepted. "He told me he loved me no matter what gender I was, what shape I took, except perhaps that of a student, he wouldn't come a foot near me then, and I heard the truth in his words.

"Look, Ron, I know how you feel about Severus, but let me tell you something that I've learned recently. He's a good man, who is still capable of change. Trust me in this?" Harry asked with concerned eyes. He hoped Ron wouldn't make him choose. Ron may have been his friend for what seemed forever and he would always value their friendship, but Severus now owned his heart and he liked it that way.

Harry looked into Ron's eyes and saw the battle that raged there, his trust in Harry to tell the truth, to know his own heart and to be a good judge of people versus his dislike of Severus Snape. When the turmoil cleared he saw that Ron's trust in him had won the battle. Harry grabbed Ron and gave him a hug in thanks.

"Hey now, you wouldn't want to make Snape jealous," Ron said in fun as he pushed Harry away. Then everyone took their chance at a hug and to give Harry their approval. Molly held him at arms length, cupped his face delicately and said how proud she was that he was following his heart and that Severus would be a difficult man, but then Harry would relish the challenge as long as he knew that he was loved. Harry could only agree.

Harry took Emma's seat in the Great Hall and the whispers of his presence spread through the students. Most of those present would not have been in school when he attended, but those students in fifth, sixth and seventh year who either didn't have permission to venture into Hogsmeade or had already returned from their day out did recognize him easily and filled in those that didn't.

Albus stood up and announced to those students present that Professor Malsby had to go away on a family emergency and was likely not to return for the remainder of the year, so they had asked Harry Potter to step in and fill her position on such short notice and he had agreed. "I will make an official announcement later at ... "

Harry stood up quickly and leaned over to whisper in Albus' ear before he could finish his sentence. "Albus, be a dear and wait until classes resume on Monday, I um... want the weekend with Severus. If you don't mind?" Albus turned and looked straight into Harry's eyes, still unobstructed by his glasses as the sight correction charm had yet to wear off. Harry blushed a bit and Albus, though he may have been an old wizard, ancient by some standards, was still not too old to understand what Harry wanted and smiled. "Very well, Monday morning."

Albus turned back and finished his statement to the students and staff present, "I will make an official announcement Monday morning at breakfast when classes resume."

Harry resumed his seat beside Severus and set to finish his meal. Severus leaned over while Harry took a bite of his roasted beef and asked, "What were you discussing with Albus?"

Harry smiled around his mouth full of food and swallowed. "Join me for dinner in my quarters at six and you will find out." Harry's eyes promised a world of love and happiness and Severus found himself getting lost in the gaze.

"I would love to join you. Should I bring a bottle of wine?"

"Yes, I think that would be perfect, perhaps a bottle of white. I'll ask the house elves to prepare roasted pheasant, wild mushroom and rice pilaf, and steamed veggies. Perhaps a creme brulee for dessert?" Harry questioned with a seductive voice.

"Sounds heavenly. Besides dinner, what else do you have planned?" Severus looked around him to make sure no one listened as he asked.

Harry blushed and that was all the answer Severus needed. He smirked and his eyes were alight with a fire that Harry knew would burn him and make him reborn again, just like a phoenix.

- - hpsshpsshpss - - -

Dinner had gone well and so had the suggestion of a shared bubble bath, which was where the two men were currently located.

Harry leaned back against Severus' chest and sighed in relaxation as Severus' hand lazily caressed whatever skin it could reach. "Severus, I would ask you the old fashioned Muggle way, but I think this works for us." Harry leaned up and away from Severus so he could turn to face the man he truly loved. "Will you allow me to publicly court you?"

Harry watched as Severus blinked in surprise, and after several moments of absolute quiet, Severus responded, "I didn't realize... I mean, I knew you said you could fall, but I wasn't sure." Severus, for once, sounded so unsure of himself. Then Severus straightened and his voice firmed, "Harry, you do me a great honour and I accept. I would love for you to court me." Severus leaned in and gave Harry a gentle kiss that rapidly turned into a heated exchange. They both moaned, then broke apart to catch their breath. Harry stood up and turned around and then seated himself so he could sit on Severus' lap. Both groaned at the delicious contact and Harry rocked against Severus, the bubble filled water acting like a silky smooth lubricant.

Both men had been slightly on edge all evening and it didn't take much before they both reached their climax. Harry collapsed against Severus who was lying back against the tub, drained of all sexual tension. Harry had no wish to move, but urged Severus to join him for a quick shower and then retreat to the bedroom.

- - hpsshpsshpss - - -

After another round of lovemaking, Harry was laying in quiet contemplation within Severus' arms, a place he hoped to spend the rest of his life. Severus was running one set of fingers through Harry's sweat dampened hair and the other hand moved slowly up and down Harry's back.

Out of nowhere, Harry returned to the earlier events that had occurred that day and to remember Severus' initial impression of Colin Creevey as Draco Malfoy.

"We both thought it might have been Draco Malfoy leading this new rebellion, and seeing Colin as he was made me think I had been right. Now I'm almost glad that it was Colin and not Draco. But it makes me wonder, where is that bloody wanker?"

- - hpsshpsshpss - - -

Somewhere on a remote tropical island in the South Pacific. "Goyle or Crabbe, one of you pass me the sunblock."

Finis

A/N: Thanks go to Magdelena for the beta. I hope everyone enjoyed this story. This is the last chapter and my last HP writing for a while. Be sure to visit HPFandom . net, the HP fan fic archive I run for general and slash stories. 


End file.
